


DarkSparks Smut One Shots

by UnfoundedIdeas



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Begging, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Clone Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, DarkSparks, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Enemas, F/F, First time anal, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Impregnation, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Marathon Sex, Married Sex, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Muscle Worship, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Public Blow Jobs, Reunion Sex, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Top Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Trans Female Character, Trans Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink, Wax Play, Writing on the Body, girl penis wraith, having sex with your GFs alternate reality self
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfoundedIdeas/pseuds/UnfoundedIdeas
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots involving Wattson and Wraith. They cover everything from the most vanilla and loving moments to some more kinky encounters.There's no plot here, just smut.See index if you're looking for specifics
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 18
Kudos: 255





	1. index

Index:

Bolded tags are emphasized as they are more sensitive kinks.

Chapter 2: 

After a match, nothing helps Wattson decompress like having Wraith's head between her thighs, coincidentally is Wraith's favorite post-victory meal happens to be her loving French girlfriend.

Tags: F/F, fluffy lesbian sex, mutual attraction, vaginal fingering, oral sex, just two women enjoying each other, soft Wraith, Wattson is needy

Chapter 3: Call Me

When Nat goes on vacation, she quickly finds she misses Wraith. Thankfully, they have a phone, some dildos, and Wraith's wispy voice.

Tags: F/F, phone sex, masturbation, vaginal sex, toys, large dildos, voice kink, dirty talk, rough sex, light breath play, top Wraith, possessive Wraith, piercings, mild dom/sub, light dom Wraith, referenced anal sex, referenced electric play, Nat is not great at dirty talk but likes being told what to do, Wraith doesn't know her name yet (Begining of S2)

Chapter 4: Happy Birthday Ms. Wattson

Nat is celebrating her first birthday with Renee as her girlfriend and she has only one present in mind. 

Tags: F/F, blindfolds, mild dom/sub, dom Wattson, wax play, **referenced mild pain play** , strap ons, ass licking, anal fingering, Wraith's Voices, wholesome body writing, birthday sex

Chapter 5: An Indecent Proposal

For two years, Wattson and Wraith have lived together, went out together, and definitely slept together. But even though Wattson loves her and knows the feeling is mutual, Wraith has been to Wraith to ever use the word girlfriend or even say "I love you." 

When Wraith comes back and needs attention, Wattson is happy to give it, unaware of what Wraith has in store for her. 

Tags: F/F, lots of fluff, massages, body worship, muscle worship, Wraith is ripped, vaginal fingering, oral sex, squirting, literally 3000 words of fluff lesbian sex

Chapter 6: Expanding the Roster

After years of being married and being safe, Wraith and Wattson are ready for kids. Wraith is more than prepared to give her needy wife exactly what she wants. 

Tags: F/F, **girl penis Wraith** , vaginal sex, oral sex, handjobs, breast worship, impregnation, creampie, fingering, marathon sex, multiple orgasms, references to Bangalore x Lifeline, **erotic lactation**

Chapter 7: You can be a pain in my ass

Renee is a skirmisher, she's always jumping into unknown situations and living life fast. But Nat's adventurous sexual tastes might be the undoing of Renee.

Tags: F/F, toys, strap-ons, anal fingering, oral sex, **anal sex** , first time anal, "realistic anal", build-up, **references to enemas** , soft Wraith, Wattson is a bit freaky but loving, tiny bit of pain, Wattson is a top

Chapter 8:: Just a Quickie

After teasing her all day, Wraith finally takes mercy on her girlfriend and gives her some quick head in the dropship lab.

Tags: **Trans!Wattson** , semi-public blowjob, cum swallowing, cum shots, enthusiastic blowjobs


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a match, nothing helps Wattson decompress like having Wraith's head between her thighs, coincidentally is Wraith's favorite post-victory meal happens to be her loving French girlfriend.
> 
> Tags: F/F, fluffy lesbian sex, mutual attraction, vaginal fingering, oral sex, just two women enjoying each other, soft Wraith, Wattson is needy

At this point, notching another victory on her belt was almost routine. Wattson was just shy of win number seventy-five thanks in large part to Wraith, arguably the second most dominant Legend behind Bloodhound. And ever since she had started dating her, their combat effectiveness had skyrocketed. Renee was so protective of her and Nat was always around to prevent Renee from doing anything more aggressive than she could handle. Leaving a conspicuous portal that lead to a maze of electro-plasma fences was a favorite strategy as was simply allowing Renee to rush in with a Prowler with Nat picking off the rest from range. A quick check-in with Ajay and one couldn't tell one of the women had been shot twice and the other had made intimate contact with one of Gibraltar's airstrikes. 

"You were magnificent out there, Renee. I hope you have saved some energy for me." Nat was already layering kisses on her girlfriend when she started trying to unlock their door. In the ring, Wraith was an unrelenting badass, a solid wall of steel cold confidence, but a single quick peck from a cute girl and she was more helpless than a lost puppy. Nat always thought Renee looked so cute in her more casual clothes, they'd changed after the match and she'd taken to wearing some of Nat's old t-shirts, always decorated with some joke about science. 

"I can always manage some for you. Though I might need some encouragement. OPEN DAMNIT!" There was no pause in the affection showered upon her and the key simply wouldn't work. "Oh...this is my key...heh." Wraith visibly blushed.

The second that the door opened, Nat was on top of Renee, her quick pecks on the cheek replaced with long presses against her mouth, bleeding with passion. Her hands worked Renee's face and squeezed her firm rear. Renee kicked the door closed and returned the kiss, their tongues mingling and tracing the familiar sensations of each other lips. 

Nat's belt was pulled off and her pants undone. A hand grabbed the back of her head, holding their kiss just that much longer, she could already feel her body becoming more sensitive, keenly aware of the leg between her thighs and Wraith's hand beginning to massage her breast. 

"Renee..." She moaned into her mouth. "You've been distracting me all day, please..."

"A little bird told me you were staring at my ass all match." Nat answered by squeezing her ass with both hands. "Enthusiastic are we?"

"It's not my fault you have such a nice butt." She gave a her a playful tap on the rear. "So nice..."

Wattson lept up, throwing her weight onto Wraith who was more than capable of carrying her to their bed. Her shirt and pants hit the floor with little more ceremony than even more and increasingly needy kisses. Wraith's mouth trailed down Nat's neck, over her shoulder, and on to her modest chest, her tongue teasing her cleavage. The lacy bra matched her panties, her favorite shade of pale blue, but Wraith's deft fingers were quick to free her chest. 

Wattson moaned at the nips and pinches inflicted on her sensitive breasts. Wraith's hands were rough and calloused, harsh on her soft skin but comforting for they were so distinctly Wraith's. She was never rough with Nat, always eager and more focused on Nat's pleasure than her own desires. Like every inch of her, Renee loved Nat's chest. Two beautiful breasts tipped with wonderfully sensitive nipples were the perfect size for her hands and another target for her own endless parade of kisses. 

"I want to see you, Renee." Nat moaned. She loved the way her name sounded in her mouth, how her accent subtly played with the consonant and how it was so easily saturated with want. 

"Mmmhhh, later, I need to get you off first. Just lie back, I've got you." She kissed the cleavage of Nat's breasts again, slipping a hand down to her panties. 

Wraith's fingers were quick to tease at the sheer fabric. It offered almost no reprieve against the hours of experience she had with those folds. Her hand worked its way inside Nat's underwear, rubbing just outside her folds, teasing in the barest pleasure. She made sure to keep her focus on Nat's chest, flicking at her nipples with her tongue or giving them a gentle suckle. The moans that flowed from Wattson's mouth and the wetness that Renee found on her fingers spurred her on. 

"Renee, please keep going." She needed no encouragement other than the way Nat was grinding her hips and how her breath had become so hard. 

"Do you want my fingers or my mouth?" Renee kissed her flushed cheek again. "I'm starving..." She hinted

"I just want you, do whatever you want, Cherie." She gasped when two of Renee's fingers began to probe at her insides. 

Wraith set her wants in motion. More smooches fell across Nat's abdomen and her panties were scooted down to her ankle. She had such beautiful legs. So long with so many places to worship and plenty of room on her thighs to grab onto. Over their dating life, she'd caressed every inch of her, savored countless kisses with her, and heard her name screamed out nowhere near enough. If she had her way, Renee would do nothing but give her girlfriend pleasure, getting to taste her or when Nat made love to her were just icing on the cake. 

By now her fingers had worked to a steady rhythm, in time with her nibbles on Nat's breasts and her thumb brushing her clit. Nat's breaths fell into a beat with her pulses of pleasure. She writhed and squirmed around Wraith, but she kept her pace, keeping her fingers just halfway out. But Wattson wasn't getting off, not just yet. 

"You're so wet." Renee whispered into Nat's ear, her breath practically fire on her skin.

"You do that to me, how do I taste my love?" 

Renee brought her slick fingers up to their faces and licked them clean, putting on a show for Nat. 

"Heavenly. I need just a little more."

Her kisses worked down Nat's neck, pausing on her chest for just a few more gentle nips that would undoubtedly leave marks. As she kissed Nat's stomach, she began to giggle, she was so ticklish there. As wonderful as Nat's laugh was, her cries of pleasure were so much better. Renee finished her trek over her hips and finally to her inner thigh. 

"Please Renee, I want you so bad, no more teasing." 

Ever obedient, her tongue began to lap at Nat's pussy. The flavor and aroma were intoxicating. Renee's hand grabbed onto her thighs, pulling her airtight against her mouth. She knew exactly what Nat liked and wasted no time pressing her tongue inside and thumbing her clit. Nat's hand reached down, pressing Renee even harder against her now grinding hips. 

Her words slipped into incoherent French between her cries and moans, like music to Renee's ears. Renee picked up her pace, gently pinching Nat's swollen clit. The pleasure was overwhelming her, more wetness trickling down Wraith's chin as she devoured Nat. 

"You're so good at that, Renee. I'm so close, may I cum for you?" Her answer came as Renee's tongue ran over her g-spot. 

Renee's name fell from Nat's mouth over and over as her head was pinned between Nat's thighs, held in place with her hand. She was soaked by now and her walls were constricting on Wraith's tongue. It only took a few more seconds to send her flying over the edge. 

"FUCK RENEE!" Nat screamed as her thighs clamped down almost painfully on her head. Her back arched, Renee still pinned and eagerly licking her oversensitive pussy. Her whole body was hot, every touch of the bedsheets on her skin was like a kiss, drawing her orgasm out for what felt like forever. 

When her hips finally returned to the bed she released Renee's head and ruffled her frayed hair. 

"Such a good girl" She panted. Wraith kissed her folds and gave her a beaming smile, her face glistening with Nat's arousal. "Ah, and that beautiful smile! I need a minute, it is your turn now." She cupped her face.

"Or I can give you round two." She rested her head on Nat's lap, watching her chest rise and fall with her heavy breaths. 

"Oh no, you aren't getting away from me my love." Nat laughed. "Get you shirt off now."

Just as Renee's bra was coming into view a knock came to their door.

"Hey you two, it's victory dinner time! The Mirage-train leaves in five minutes, and Path is buying!" Elliot interrupted. 

"Yeah, be right there." Nat frowned as Renee let her shirt back down. More than anything, she wanted to bury her face in Renee's chest right now. 

"I guess I'll just have to have you for dessert then." Nat kissed Renee's check.


	3. Call me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Nat goes on vacation, she quickly finds she misses Wraith. Thankfully, they have a phone, some dildos, and Wraith's wispy voice. 
> 
> Tags: F/F, phone sex, masturbation, vaginal sex, toys, large dildos, voice kink, dirty talk, rough sex, light breath play, top Wraith, possessive Wraith, piercings, mild dom/sub, light dom Wraith, referenced anal sex, referenced electric play, Nat is not great at dirty talk but likes being told what to do, Wraith doesn't know her name yet (Begining of S2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something a bit less cutesy than my first go, but still a bit of fluff at the end because its DarkSparks. Mostly I see the dynamic being top Wattson, bottom Wraith, but it is fun to try the other way around time to time. 
> 
> Wraith's voice lines are weirdly sexy IMO, especially her little "found you" and "let's just say a little birdie told me all about you".

Every day since she'd left, without fail, Nat had sent Wraith dozens of messages. It was only a two-week vacation from the Games to do of all things, work. She'd wrangled a short contract with a hydroelectric plant on a backwater planet to keep her mind occupied. But Wraith couldn't or more accurately, wouldn't come with her. Nat understood her need to seek answers, but she started to desperately miss her after only the first few hours. 

_> I'm already thinking of you <3 Please be well without me!_

Wraith had sent back one of her usual to the point string of texts. 

_> i will_

_> b safe_

_> call me if u have to_

And that night, Nat "had" to call her just to hear her voice. They'd talked about nothing for over two hours, a perfect night. Now, five days into her trip, Nat was starting to go mad with want. 

She enjoyed a very physical relationship with Wraith and all this time without her touch was starting to get to Nat. Her lover was an absolute goddess in bed, full of energy, and very possessive of her. So that night's call quickly took a different route. 

"Wraith, I miss your lips so much. I need to feel you inside me again." Nat had whispered after the usual how are yous. 

"Me too. Maybe we can try it over the phone?" Her voice was simply sexy. It was one of the things that first drew Nat into her. It was like a wisp of smoke that had a way of chilling her down to the bone. There was so much power and control contained in her every word and her whispers cut like daggers. 

She'd been hoping for that response. In fact, she'd bought a new dildo just incase Wraith took the hint. 

"I have a toy with me, tell me how to use it Wraith."

"Slow down. Tell me what you're wearing. I just got out of the shower, I'm only in my panties right now. The black frilly ones you really like. It's so cold in my room, my nipples are like diamonds Nat." She made an exaggerated moan. 

"I'm in my work clothes. I have on jeans and a green flannel shirt you got me."

Wraith sighed on the other end.

"No no, that won't do. I need you to give me details. Is your thick ass barely contained by those skin-tight pants? Tell me if the flannel is caressing your cute little tits because you went braless today. I want to get wet just thinking about your body, tell me everything." Wraith's voice sent a shiver up her spine. It was laced with the intensity she usually reserved for the ring.

"Yes. My jeans are very tight, they're the ones you accidentally shrank in the wash. So many people were looking at my butt."

"I bet there were. I bet they wish they were me, getting to worship your ass every night. I bet they wanted to spread your fat checks and devour your tight little butt. You better keep up your practice, because the second you get back here, I'm plowing you into the bed until you forget your own name. Now tell me about your breasts, I miss sucking on them. How are my girls doing?" 

Fuck Wraith was getting under her skin. Her words were whispered like a secret, a confession of lust just for her. 

"I did wear a bra today, just a pink t-shirt one. Your girls are good, no one has touched them in so long."

"Take it off now." Wraith demanded. "Tell me when you're done."

Nat almost tore it off. She gasped when it brushed against her nipples. She was hornier than she'd thought.

"It's off Wraith."

"Good girl. Did I hear a little moan, did someone start playing with themselves without permission?" Wraith dropped her voice lower.

"N-no. My nipples are just hard. You're turning me on so badly."

"Of course I am, you _need_ me. You have the pinkest, most sensitive nipples I've ever sucked. I wish I had my mouth on one right now, pressing my teeth on it. You'd yelp like you always do. Pinch your nipples for me, imagine me biting you. Tell me how it feels. Remind me how you like it when I pinch on one with my teeth and flick it with my tongue, let me hear how hot it makes you feel." Wraith growled. 

Nat obeyed every command, she'd never heard Wraith this way, she usually just did what she wanted. Her hands came up to her chest, squeezing and fondling her breasts. They weren't large by any measure, but more than enough for Wraith to find uses for. Following her orders, she pinched the erect nipples that crowned her perky breasts. As always, they were sensitive, her own touch pulling moans from her mouth.

"I hear you already, harder, do it like I do, make it almost hurt." Wraith demanded. 

"Yes..." Nat's voice shook at Wraith's forceful words. 

Her moans became louder and more wonton, punctuated by yelps when she pinched just a bit too hard. By now she was rocking her hips trying to grind her own jeans into her pussy. 

"It feels so good Wraith, my boobs are so sensitive, ahhh, I-I'm so warm, the flannel is so soft."

"Good girl, I'm playing with my tits too. They're so soft and so big, you'd love to bury your cute little face in them right now. I'd just smother you with my chest, let you motorboat my cleavage. God, I miss the way you laugh when you do that." There was a snapping sound "Gaaaaahhhh! I've got an ice cube I'm touching on my nipple barbells, not anywhere as good as your shocks, but still makes me so wet. Maybe I'll get my hood pierced too, that'd be so hot when you zap me. Every time I'm near your pylon it's like your giving my nipples little tickles, gets me so hot, and when you zap me back up, fuck me it's like your putting lightning right into my body." Nat heard another series of snaps, she knew Wraith liked a bit of electricity, but not this much. 

Wraith never talked like this, so raw and horny. She was always the in control type, her lustful confessions were filling her mind. Nat's hand had unconsciously worked its way over her jeans, lightly rubbing at her clothed crotch. She never knew that Wraith's piercings acted like that in a match. The idea of her soaking wet and fired up with lust in the middle of a fight was playing with her already pleasure clouded mind. 

"Wraith...you never told me." She managed to moan.

"There's lots of things I don't tell you, don't want to worry that brilliant brain of yours or replace all your smarts with thoughts of me cumming from your zaps." She knew Wraith was only half kidding, being around her was very distracting. "You told me you have a toy? Tell me about it."

"It's a new one. Neon blue, bigger than our blue one, but smaller than the red strap. It has little nubs all over it and a head. There's a suction cup on it. The woman at the store asked me if I was ready for something this big..." That had been an uncomfortable encounter, to say the least, usually, Wraith bought their toys online for that reason. 

"She doesn't know my girlfriend cums her brains out on my ten-inch every night, only the whole floor knows that when you scream my name so loud. What do you want to do with that new dildo?"

Nat was now rubbing circles over her jeans which had a small wet spot forming. She hadn't neglected her breasts either, one now red and a bit sore from all her groping and pinching. 

"I want to put it inside me." She moaned. "Very badly."

"Come on, Nat, use your words. Beg for me." There was no way she didn't hear Nat's needy whimpers. 

"I need you to push it into me. My vagina is very wet Wraith, I haven't touched myself like this since I left." She gasped when she put a bit more pressure on her jeans. "Please Wraith, I-I need you to fuck me."

"Such dirty words!" Wraith feigned shock, "A cute girl with such a filthy mouth. I think I'll have to put a stop to that. Suck the cock, put your phone next to it, let me hear how much of it you're going to get inside you."

Again, Nat obeyed, sticking the dildo to her wall with the phone next to it. Before she could go to work, Wraith interrupted.

"Do you have a mirror in your dorm?"

"Yes."

"Put my cock on it, I want you to look at yourself being such a dirty girl for me. I'm wearing our red one, I'll imagine your lips wrapped around my cock. Maybe this time you can finally take the whole thing and I can look you in those blue eyes of yours with my dick rammed down your throat. You're so beautiful when you suck me off." Wraith spat the lewd words, trying to embed them into Nat's mind. It was working very well.

Seeing the reflection of the blue toy made it seem even larger. She'd at best managed seven inches of Wraith's massive toy and that was with a lot of encouragement and a good deal of red wine. Wraith was so dominant when Nat was on her knees, and she was happy to please her.

"I'm starting to suck it Wraith." Nat whispered when she placed her lips on the toy's tip. 

It wasn't quite as girthy as their large strap either, maybe she could do this. She relaxed her throat and began to swallow it. Memories of Wraith's hands guiding her head down, that approving smile on her face when Nat beat her "records", and the intoxicating aroma of Wraith's arousal ran through her mind like a river. She felt the tip hit the back of her throat, now came the hard part. Wraith usually turned off the vibe in the harness when Nat was sucking the cock, it was about power, making Nat do things because Wraith wanted them. Nat was always eager to please, especially when Wraith offered rewards like a quickie in the dropship bathroom or a special meal cooked just for her. Though, she also offered those just because, they too were about the power, Wraith's power to enact her desires on Nat and Nat's power to deny her anything. 

"I heard a cough, you must be getting there. You can take it all Nat, you're such a good girl. So brave for me..." Wraith's voice lost its edge for a moment. "I wish I had my hands in your hair right now. You keep it so soft, you're just so beautiful..." She whined. 

Nat pushed herself further down the dildo. She had to do it for Wraith. The coughs and sputters didn't matter, this would make Wraith happy, and therefore, her happy. 

"You're really going aren't you? I'm so proud of you. You do the most amazing things to me, I think you've already earned a reward." Wraith had a way of swapping between brutally horny mistress and encouraging girlfriend, it helped Nat never become overwhelmed, even if it did keep her guessing. 

She closed her eyes and tried to open her throat wider, the cock inching down her filled throat and saliva dripping down her chin. She thought of Wraith kissing her hand before patting Nat's head, how she would give her a playful tap on the cheek when she did well, and the way she looked just so damn hot in nothing but her boxers and a strap. 

At last her nose touched cold glass. In her surprise, her throat tightened and the toy was forced out. All her efforts were lost in a flurry of coughs and gasps for air. 

"You did it didn't you? I know my girl wouldn't give up!"

"I did Wraith!" She got out between coughs. "I took the whole thing, my throat was so full."

"Oh Nat, you're so good to me. You've earned a big reward when you get home, maybe you can earn another if you have more in you."

Nat grabbed the phone and snapped a picture of herself in the mirror, big blue dildo on her reflection's chest. Spit covered her mouth and had dripped onto her breasts which themselves were marked from her hands and tipped with her hyper-sensitive nipples. The picture went to Wraith with a heart attached. 

"Fuck that's hot. I'm saving that one to my special folder, you're a sexy little thing when you want to be. Tell me though, now that you've sucked my cock what do you want next?" 

Nat beamed at the lewd compliments. Wraith's "special folder" was a place reserved for only the most arousing and filthy photos she'd been sent, her newest addition was now one of only seven others. 

"My pussy is so soaked for you..." Her arousal had permeated her underwear and jeans and started to pool between her knees. "But my butt has not been used in so long. Please Wraith, tell me where you want to take me."

"You're just too good, fuck, which one. Hmm, let me think..." Nat knew Wraith was going to make her wait. Anticipation was her greatest weapon. "Your pussy is just so cute and I love how you scream when I hit you deep, but I can't eat it over the phone and you aren't flexible enough to do that for me. And you ass is like a vice grip on my cock and the claps are so hot, but I want you to wait. Wow, this really is a hard choice. Hmmm, let's pound that perfect pussy of yours, keep my cock on the mirror and fuck yourself on it."

Nat made quick work of her jeans and underwear, the cock only needed minor adjustment to be the perfect height for her to fuck. She touched her sensitive folds and felt the slick arousal between her fingers as more ran down her thighs. 

"Listen to my voice and do exactly what I say, and don't even think about cumming until I say. Can you do that all for me?" Wraith's words were as soaked in want as her underwear. 

"Of course Wraith."

Nat tried to mask the apprehension in her voice. Deep down, she knew that this was just some fun between them, that if she messed up somehow that Wraith wouldn't mind, but she wanted to please Wraith, she wanted the older woman to shower her in more compliments and to unleash all her pent up affections the instant she returned. 

"You're doing great Nat, just tell me if you need to stop, I can't see you so you have to talk to me." She momentarily softened her voice until Nat made a hum of approval. She made a kissing sound before continuing. "There's my good girl. You're going to fuck yourself for me. Imagine me behind you about to fuck you doggy style, my hands on your hips. You can feel my strap teasing at your dripping wet _cunt_." The last word was harsh on her tongue. 

Nat had gotten on her hands and knees and rocked back, feeling the tip of the toy, just as Wraith had said. 

"I've got some of your panties here with me. I'm thinking of that nice round ass of yours, how you're still breathing heavy from blowing me. You've been so good so far, why stop now? You push your hips back and let my cock slip into you."

Nat's entrance was so soaked that the toy easily slid into her, each nub stimulating her as they passed into her. 

"You keep going back until your hips touch mine."

The last of the toy disappeared into her. She let out a moan when the glass pressed against her butt. This toy had a lot of potential, hopefully, it could fit in the harness. It felt incredible inside her, even just static. She was so full and her deepest parts were being teased by the tip.

"You're so needy, I've denied you anything so far. I teased your tits, but your pussy was untouched. When you sucked me off, I didn't let you touch yourself. I made you need me, because without me, you know you'll never find someone who can fuck you like I can. I thought you needed a reminder." Her voice is husky, oozing with desire.

Nat could hear how her breaths are irregular and a bit more rushed, she was touching herself to the thought of her and that turned Nat on even more. 

"I let you sit there, your ass on my hips. I want you to know I don't have to do this for you, I do this because I want to, because I love you."

Nat shivered. Wraith so rarely let that word from her mouth, and for her to deliver it now when her mind is so addled with pleasure and want was like a shot of adrenaline in her veins. 

"You have to earn your orgasm. I'm not going to fuck you, if you want to cum, you have to fuck yourself onto my cock. But, a good girl never forgets who loves her. Her lover likes it when she rides hard and fast and how she screams. I've taken the red one off the harness, let's ride ours together. If you outlast me, I might have something for you." She got close to the phone's mic to let her voice sear into Nat's mind. 

"And if I cum first?" Nat needed to know if her punishment or reward was more desirable. 

"Then when you get back, I'll give you another lesson in how it feels to cum too much." Overstimulation it was. The mystery box of Wraith's reward won out in her mind and if it was one of her 'subs choice', then she had a dozen ideas.

"I understand Wraith. I am ready for you." She pulled her hips forward, leaving only the tip of that blue dildo inside her. 

"Good. Fuck. Me." She growled her command. 

Nat slammed her hips back, her ass clapping on the smooth mirror. She cried out as the toy teased her g-spot a dozen times over with those nubs. On the phone, she could hear the sounds of Wraith's pussy being pounded by that massive red dildo. A symphony of squishes, moans, and slaps came to Nat's ears. Wraith was a tough woman and she had endurance like no one else, but when Nat started muttering her name, she had little defense. 

"Oh Wraith, you're so deep inside me. Your cock is just _magnifique,_ I can't take how you feel in my tight pussy. I'm making such a mess in here, please, do me harder!" Nat didn't care that she was raising her voice, Wraith moans were getting more intense and she needed to get to her. 

"Goddamn, Nat." Her words were slightly muffled, "I put your grey lacy panties in my mouth, fuck they still smell like you. I'm thinking about destroying you from behind. No mercy, I'm pulling your hair, spanking that butt, you'd want that right?"

"Yes Wraith! I love it when you're so rough. I'm thinking about you choking me, how you vibe my swollen clit." More moans poured from her mouth.

She'd worked up a good pace, hilting the cock with each loud smack of her ass against the glass. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her mouth was gapped with pleasure. Her arms gave out, but her hips continued to rock onto the toy. Though exhausted, she forced her hands to play with her breasts and clit, added fuel to the roaring fire that burned inside her. 

"GAAAAHHHH! You're so beautiful Nat, I miss you so fucking much. I can't fucking get off without you like this. Your voice is like a drug in my veins, please keep talking to me, I want to hear everything about how you feel. Tell me, please." 

Wraith begged for the first time. On top of the muffle of panties, there was a strain. Nat knew from experience, Wraith had a hand around her throat, just barely squeezing down. 

"I'm so wet Wraith. This cock, _non_ , your cock is filling me so good _mon amour,_ _c'est comme le paradis._ I wish you were with me, I want you to be hard with me, throw me around, just take me Wraith!" She held the phone close to her pussy, letting Wraith listen to the sounds of the dildo pounding into her. "That's how wet you make me, I can't think when you get me like this..."

"FUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! That's so hot, shit, I need to do you. I love you so goddamn much, you're too good to me! I don't care if you want it like I own you or I just like I wifed you up, tell me what you want when you're back and it's yours. I don't care you cums first, lets cum together Nat. I'm so close, so close Nat. I'm just thinking of your mouth on me, your soft hands on my tits, you're so perfect, fuck..." There was no more dominance in her voice, no more commands. She was just moaning and whispering to the woman she loved. "I want your hand on mine, touch yourself and think it's me. I need you Nat. Please cum with me." She was practically crying with want.

"I love you Wraith. I'm thinking of you, how you kiss me, I'm thinking about your laugh..." Nat breathed into the mic. 

She was just on the edge. The toy was hitting every one of her pressure points and Wraith's words were tickling at her hot skin. She was toying with her clit, making the pleasure almost unbearable. 

"I'm so close Nat, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum so hard for you. I want to hear you, please..."

"Wraith...I'm right here. Tell me how to cum, make me please." Nat pressed her forehead against the hardwood floor. Bliss was an instant away. 

"Just cum Nat, cum with me. I don't care, I want to hear your orgasm. Finger your butt, flick your clit, do what you have to, I want to cum with you." 

Nat realized that Wraith was holding off for her, and the power was almost as intoxicating as her arousal. 

"Tell me what _you're_ doing Wraith, tell me and we'll cum together."

"Fuck. Your panties taste almost like you, I miss how you get so wet and I have to wipe my mouth. I've got red in me, all the way. You're so incredible, how, fuck, how do you take this whole thing? I-I put your pink vibe on me too, shit, Nat...I can't hold back...please tell me you're there."

Nat slammed her hips back and pinched down hard on both her nipples.

"WRAAAITH!" She cried out as she felt her walls clamp down on the toy, forcing it out of her.

Her own name was screamed over the phone followed by a string of curses. Nat slumped off the toy, her juices squirting onto the grool stained mirror. She kept crying and moaning as her orgasm plowed through her. Everything went blurry as bliss overtook her. 

"Nat...you still there babe?" Wraith panted. 

"Mhhh-hmm. I'm tired." Nat was on her side, her thighs soaked with her own arousal and legs too weak to do anything.

"I know you are. You worked so hard tonight." Wraith gave a kiss through the phone.

"Where was that one, my love?"

"On your forehead. I wish I could hold you right now. I'm sorry."

"For what?" Nat was concerned for a moment. 

"I should have come with you. Not just for this, but for you. You wanted me to and I didn't. That was selfish, I'm sorry, Nat."

She felt her heart swell. Every fiber of her wanted to reach through that phone and wrap her arms around Wraith, tell her everything was fine, and drown her in kisses. 

"You don't need to be sorry Wraith. This was important to me, but what you want is important to you. I do miss you though, perhaps I can still arrange a shuttle out here?" Nat said, suggestively.

"I'd like that. I'll bring big red." She could hear the mischievous smile in Wraith's voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcomed and encouraged. 
> 
> Next, I'm thinking of either Wraith pulling a second Wattson from an alternate reality for a bit of threesome fun, or Wraith trying something ~~kinky~~ new for Wattson like bondage or anal.


	4. Happy Birthday Ms Wattson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nat is celebrating her first birthday with Renee as her girlfriend and she has only one present in mind. 
> 
> Tags: F/F, blindfolds, mild dom/sub, dom Wattson, wax play, referenced mild pain play, strap ons, ass licking, anal fingering, Wraith's Voices, wholesome body writing, birthday sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Wattson is a weird HC I ended up on, but here we are. Might circle back to something more vanilla/sweet since feels porn between these two is the best kind of darksparks smut.

By chance, Renee and Nat had started dating the weekend after Nat's birthday. This was a mixed blessing, giving Wraith a full year to prepare but also tacking on a full year of expectations. Her search for the perfect gift had taken her to and from Solace City a dozen times empty-handed before something suitable had presented itself. She really hoped she'd gotten it right.

"It's not much, but I didn't know what to get you. And there's a card." Renee handed Nat the box. She almost dropped it, surprised at the weight. 

The card was cutesy, very Nat. It was an electron pointing finger guns at a proton exclaiming 'I'm attracted to you!' with handwritten text inside that read:

_Happy Birthday Nat!  
Couldn't find a good b-day card but I thought of you when I saw this one.  
Welcome to 23. You're always a lovely person Nat, and I never say it   
enough, I love spending time with you. Let's make this b-day a   
special one.  
-W  
_

Nat giggled at the cover, a good sign. She removed Renee's bow on the present with care and tapped it onto Renee's head. Why was she so damn cute all the time? Nat light up at the gift.

"Yes! Thank you thank you thank you!" She hugged Renee. "You remembered!"

Renee had bought her a new soldering iron. She'd only complained about her old one couple times and she'd looked over Nat's shoulder a few times while she shopped for a new one online. The model number was easy enough to track down and then it was just a matter of sneaking anything past Nat's curiosity. A diversion was all that was needed. That came in the form of a sex toy conspicuously brought in and a fake sigh when Nat "peaked at her gift."

"But, I want another present." Renee looked confused. 

Nat pulled on the bow to unravel it and toyed with Renee's shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Unwrapping my present..." Nat kissed her. It was a long steamy kiss, the kind Nat reserved for times she needed to touch Renee. 

By the time their kiss broke, Renee's shirt was unbuttoned and her belt was gone. Nat had such a light touch. Her hands traced around Renee's thighs, up her hips, and unclasped her bra. There was another kiss, needier than the first. Nat pushed her weight on to her and grabbed her wrists, pinning her on the couch. She was feeling dominant tonight. Stradling her, Nat toyed with the button of Renee's jeans. 

"My favorites." Nat rubbed her fingers on Renee's lacy purple underwear.

She'd anticipated her girlfriend would want birthday sex and had prepared for that. An extra washing, a bit of trimming, and of course, lingerie. What she hadn't expected was Nat to be on her so fast, they hadn't even had dinner yet or broken into the wine she'd bought. Which was a shame, it was good wine. 

"Let me taste you." Renee teased Nat's neck.

"Not tonight chiere, you are my present and I want to play with you. I want to pleasure you Renee, especially with the present you gave me yesterday." 

Nat played with her skirt, revealing the new toy beneath. Butterflies fluttered in Renee's gut. She'd bought the toy because it was distracting, it was a large rainbow-colored dildo that she never expected Nat to actually use, much less on her. 

"May I blind you?" Nat asked.

The black silk band was already sticking out of her pocket and it was her birthday. Renee couldn't say no, they both knew how taking her sight made the voices go wild and in turn, Renee. It was pulled snug to her face, the inside soft and pleasant on her skin.

"Relax Renee, and let me take care of you. Cum hard for me please, I love your little noises." She tapped Renee's lips. 

Her kisses became Renee's world. They fell randomly across her body, leaving wet spots on her legs, her breasts, her abs. Delicate nail scratches fired shivers up her back and left trails of goosebumps. Her pants and panties were pulled off, but her socks and open shirt were left undisturbed, she knew Nat liked that look. 

_**She's about to eat you out** _

The voices began.

 _**Hear that, she's getting naked for you. Take off the blind, look at her body  
**_ _**She's not wearing anything but the strap and her thigh highs, its hot  
Her nipples are glasscutters  
That tongue has been practicing all-day  
She's hungry**_

They _really_ liked when Nat was around. When Renee had first met her it had been a constant bombardment of lewd comments and pushes for her to take her to bed. And when they were like this, Renee was easy prey for her girlfriend's sexual skills. Just as the voices had said, her mouth was on Renee's legs. Her licks tickled along her thighs to their end at her hips. Nat traced her tongue over Renee's hip and to just outside her crotch.

"Renee, are you still ok?" She had noticed Renee's chest heaving and her body already squirming 

_**We're better than ok, you're about to muff dive on us**_

"Yeah. Voices are really horny tonight." Renee panted. 

_**You're soaked, like making to couch wet soaked  
**_ _**Oh, we're the horny ones? You're blindfolded because your girlfriend is kinky and you're thirsty for her** _

Nat's tongue ran right over her, making her tense. She wrapped her arms around Renee's hips and pulled her in tight. There was never any slow build-up when Nat was like this, she wasn't here to make love to Renee, she wanted to fuck. Her pussy was devoured with ravenous enthusiasm. She kissed her outer lips and previewed her tongue on her inner folds. Slender but skilled fingers parted her lips and Nat ran her tongue over her, up and down, up and down. Just as Renee would settle into her rhythm, she'd change direction. It was her own form of pleasurable cruelty. 

"You French shaved for me." Nat pulled away for just a moment, lips soaked in arousal. 

Under most circumstances, Renee went natural, Nat didn't mind. But any time she did anything related to French, no matter how far removed from the actual culture, Nat was delighted. Even french fries were valid when Renee made them. 

_**Her's are the same** _

That mental image turned Wraith on even more. Nat was rubbing the tip of her nose on Renee's clit, barely touching it, but enough to stimulate. She wanted Nat to play with her breasts. Her tongue was inside her now, teased just shy of her G-spot. Nat could finish her with ease if she wanted, but that was still just foreplay. 

_**You taste good tonight, she loves it  
**_ _**Tell her to hurry up and fuck you, don't make your girlfriend wait** _

"Just fuck me already!" Renee cried out.

Normally, she would have been content for Nat to continue her oral pleasure for as long as she pleased, but this night wasn't about her. The voices tended to have a good grasp of what Nat wanted. Though she did miss her mouth on her pussy, Nat's taps of approval told Renee that the toy was her endgame. She felt the tip of that toy press against her folds. They both gasped as it began to slip in. 

"Do you want to get to your favorite color?" Nat teased.

Renee could visualize the toy. It was a rainbow in the ROYGBIV scheme, each color was a strip almost an inch long, getting to the purples would be a challenge. For Nat's birthday, however, she would try her best. 

"Here, I'll hold your hand." Nat meshed their fingers. "You can do it, Renee." Her hips pushed just a bit harder and she kissed Renee's knuckle. 

_**Yellow is in  
**_ _**This is the gayest shit I've ever seen**_

Their toys were usually small compared to this one. Both were sensitive and Renee nearly died of embarrassment they bought even the most pedestrian items at the sex shop. But this was a welcomed change. The feeling of fullness and how it spread her lips wide filled Renee's mouth with moans and her mind with bliss. Nat leaned more of her weight on her.

_**And there's green, halfway** _

"Let me make you wetter." Nat pulled something from the drawer.

_**Oh you're fucked** _

Renee heard a click and then a familiar buzzing. It was a small pink vibrator that Renee had bought to deal with her sex drive when she first joined the games. The toy had served her well and had an oddly sentimental value to her. It's tip pushed against her throbbing clit. Pleasure hit her like a wave and her head threw back. Renee moaned through gritted teeth and arched her back. Nat pressed the vibe harder against her, not letting up on Renee's hypersensitive clit. 

_**It's so easy with you  
**_ _**Go on, cum all over her, she loves the smell of your juices** _

A little more vibe and that might just happen. Renee gripped Nat's hand tight as the two toys conspired to bring her to her peak. The vibrator had done its job, turning her pussy into a dripping and needy mess for Nat to fuck. She felt the harness brush against her thighs and the vibe came off. Renee panted and groaned, she'd been so close and now the high was coming down. 

"I'm in you." Nat whispered.

 _**Balls deep strap fucking is so much fun  
**_ _**Her cock is inside you  
** _ _**Seven inches in your snatch  
** _ _**There is a dildo buried in your cunt** _

"How are the voices treating my girl?" Nat stroked her face.

"Very loud...can't focus..." Renee mumbled

"Do you need me to take off the blind-"

"No, keep it on. This is good. You can start moving." She was kissed on the forehead. "And hard please." 

Nat released her hand and grabbed her hips, pulled halfway out, and clapped their bodies back together. Renee nodded for more. On her cue, Nat began to fuck her in earnest. Sloppy claps and humid moans filled the room. The feeling of that large dick spearing her was ecstasy, Nat knew how to hit all her weak spots. More moans fell from Renee and her skin light up with blush. Void energy crackled around her fingers, her mind losing focus on control and slipping deeper into pleasure. Every sensation was magnified by her lack of sight, the sounds became a symphony of sex and the smell of her own arousal spurred both of them on. 

_**You're being fucked  
**_ _**She's pounding you, you little bottom  
** _ _**Look at that pussy drool  
** _ _**This room is going to smell like sex for a week** _

Without breaking strokes, Nat grabbed something else from the drawer. 

"May I write on you, Renee? I've always wanted to try this." Must have been one of her five million markers. 

Renee nodded and immediately felt the felt tip on her face. Nat slowed her thrusting to gain a steady canvas. The tip traced something onto Renee's cheek, tickling her sensitive skin. Marks were made all over her face and when Nat was done there, she moved onto Renee's chest. She gasped and twitched when her nipples were teased with the marker and her soft breasts were drawn on.

 _**Look at you, a canvas for her to mark up  
**_ _**Oh that's a good one** _

The fucking and drawing continued as Renee's control faded. Nat's now slow and deep hip waves were turning up the temperature in her core and her top knew it. The vibe clicked back on and was placed on her clit, ceasing the drawing for just the moment. Electricity shot through her whole body as she tensed. She took Renee's hand again and felt is squeezed tight. Renee was squirming and grinding her hips, clawing for release. Though it wasn't said, Renee knew she required permission to finish. This was Nat's present after all. 

"Cum for me Renee." She whispered. That voice alone was almost enough to push her over the edge, but a full thrust into her didn't hurt.

Renee followed orders. She unraveled on Nat's strap, moaning and bucking her hips, the vibe showering her wetness all over both of them. Her screams filled Nat with delight while she enjoyed her girlfriend's intense orgasm. When the bliss faded into afterglow, she flopped down on the couch, the toy pulled from her with a wet suction sound. 

"You are so beautiful, Renee." Nat kissed her eyebrow. "Can you give me more presents tonight?"

"Anything for my girl's birthday." She panted. 

She felt herself rolled over and a few light smacks on her ass. Rarely were their nights a single round, Renee had the endurance and Nat liked to push her to exhaustion. More often than not, Renee would cum three or four times before Nat sat on her face. Unlike her girlfriend, Nat was a lightweight, one good orgasm and it was time to sleep. On nights where Nat was especially worked up, Renee could expect to be sore and dead tired the next day. She hoped this was one of those nights. 

“Time for me to eat my cake.” Nat spread her ass apart. 

Renee knee how much she loved her backdoor and so had cleaned up for her. For her efforts, she was rewarded with an enthusiastic rimming. Her butt was subject to sucking kisses and a tongue eager to get inside. She circled the tight hole, letting her spit drip into it, adding to the lube she'd been using to warm up. When her muscles relaxed, Nat’s tongue pressed through and tickled at her soft insides. Renee tensed again, trapping Nat, but she didn’t mind, she just kept licking.   


_** Your ass is being eaten  
Her tongue is slobering your butthole  
Filthy, fuck I love that  
She'll make you cum from anal ** _

“You used a tasty lube, What is that?” She gave her a long lick. 

“Watermelon. I wanted to get strawberry for you, but they were out.” Renee moaned. Even several months after they started experimenting with Renee's butt, it still was a bit taboo, which just turned her on more. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs. Nat pushed a finger into her rear with almost no resistance. Her next finger was accepted use the same and together, she used them to scissor Renee's hole open. Cool air nipped at her insides, followed by Nat's hot tongue. It punched in and out of her spread ass, tongue fucking her with delight. 

“So sweet, I think that you wanted me to eat your butt, dirty little girl.” She kissed her hole again. “I have to light my candle though...”

Wax play it was, another one of Nat's kinks that Renee had found to be exciting. Renee heard the lighter and soon felt the warmth of a candle over her skin. It was one of her unscented but probably dyed Soy candles. They were perfectly safe if used right, but hot wax was hot wax. Nat continued to pass it a few inches from Renee’s skin, letting the anticipation and the molten wax build. She felt a hand gently on her stomach. 

“Do you want this?” Nat rubbed her abs gently, she always gave Renee an out.

“Yes. Anything for my girl's birthday.” Renee gave her a smile. She didn’t need the voices to tell her Nat smile back, she swore she could feel the warmth coming off of it just as vividly as the candle.

"Safeword? Ah!" She heard a splat as Nat tested the wax for herself. Her tolerance and acceptance of pain were far lower than Renee's, so a small gasp meant it was more than acceptable for her sub.

"Void..." It was a word thankfully only ever used as a reminder, never for its purpose. Nat gave her a kiss on the nipple and pussy, identifying places the wax was disallowed and signaling the start of further play. 

Hot Wax dripped onto her abs, cooling almost as soon as it made contact. Renee gasped as more dropped on, leaving a trail of brittle puddles as Nat made way to her breasts. Though her nipples were strictly off-limits, the rest of her chest was fair game. Drips impacted her sensitive breasts, making her writhe and yelp. It hurt just a little and that was exactly the thrill.

_** She's hurting you and you like it  
Look how submissive she makes you  
You belong to her ** _

Each touch of heat on her made her jerk and hiss. Nat started to rub her pussy again, reveling in her wetness. Still sensitive from her last orgasm and now with the mind game of wax, Renee knew she couldn't last long. One of her fingers slipped into Renee's butt just as a wad of wax splattered on her abs. She was definitely going to cum again soon now. Over her own cries of pleasure, she could hear Nat moan her name over and over. 

“I’m going to put a candle in my cake now.” Renee nodded to Nat’s request. 

More wax dribbled on to her asschecks and thighs, and when she was spread wide, onto her very sensitive hole. The end of the candle circled her ass, it’s smooth corner making her hot with pleasure. Its slender body slipped into her easily and held for just a moment before Nat’s gave a quick breath. Her cool blow hit Renee’s pussy, making her jerk in surprise. 

“Want to know what I wished for?” Nat began to pump the candle and flick Renee’s clit with her tongue. 

“What?” Renee whimpered, mind lost in pleasure. 

“For the prettiest woman in the world to scream my name tonight.” She kissed Renee’s folds. “Can you help me make my wish come true?”

She sucked and teased her clit with her tongue, using her hand to scratch Renee’s abs and write more things on her. The small candle in her butt only made shallow pumps, but her ass was sensitive it may well have been the rainbow dildo again. 

“Right there, that’s really good.” Renee moaned. The blunt end of the candle hit her clit from the inside. 

_** Double penetration, hell yes!  
Your ass is being violated  
Submissive little slut  
Smell that? She's dripping on the floor  
Your clit is an open target ** _

Her endurance was crumbling. Nat dropped the marker and grabbed Renee’s hand, pressing it to her breast. Together, they played with both. With her clit, ass, and boobs all stimulated and the voices screaming in her head about how hot it all was, Renee let go. 

“YES OH FUCK YES NAT!” Her back arched and her toes curled. 

Words turned to incoherent moans and screams as Nat continued her stimulation. She was weightless, everything was just perfect for a few beautiful movements.  When she collapsed onto the couch, Nat was kissing her cheeks and rubbing her hands all over Renne. Having her caress her so lovingly was almost better than the orgasm. 

“You broke the candle silly girl.” Nat giggled. “Can I show you my writing, I think you’ll like it.”

Keeping the blindfold on, she led a shaky Renee by the hand. She knelt in front of their mirror and Nat gave her a hug from behind. 

“Ta-da! Look at you!” Nat pulled the blindfold off and grabbed both her breasts for just a moment. 

She’d written all over Renee, but not what she’d expected. Between the splatters of deep purple wax were wholesome, cutesy phrases. 

_ Pretty girl _

_ <\-- Cute boobies --> _

_ Renee is beautiful _

_ Pretty titty 1 & Pretty titty 2 _

_ This hole to make her happy  
_

_ Tastes so good _

_ Sexy abs so sexy _

_ This is my beautiful girlfriend and I love her _

And dozens of small hearts and XOs covered her body. Nat had written “my love” across Renee’s face with her mouth as the O. There was a tally labeled “kisses for Wraith” that numbered in the dozens on the inside of her thigh. 

“How do you feel?” She rubbed her cheek on Renee’s smudging some marker on to herself. 

“Amazing. I always feel amazing with you. I like the hearts.” Renee traced the marks on her nipples. She hadn't realized how much she'd drooled on herself or how red her skin was. The wax drippings cracked with her heavy breaths.

“Some tops like to write rude things on their bottoms, but I only have nice things to say about you. I tried to keep track of how many times I kissed you here!” She pointed to the tally in Renee’s thigh. “And I drew some more hearts on your butt! See?” She turned Renee towards the mirror. 

There were hearts and plenty of words as well. 

_ My favorite butt _

_ Tasty booty _

_ I made these scratches! --> _

_ Beautiful _

_ I love you <3 _

“How are you so goddamn cute all the time and why can’t I get enough?” She kissed the top of her head. 

“Butt butt butt butt...” Nat was too distracted making Renee’s ass jiggle, one of her favorite post-sex activities. 

“What’s going on here?” She pointed to a pair of spirals next to a heart and a weird diamond shape. 

“It’s your portal to my heart!” She kissed Renee's cheek. “I didn’t know how to draw you, so I tried to make your knife, but you kept squirming.”

They shared another kiss. Renee breathed an 'I love you' into her mouth. Those three words though rarely shared aloud were always sincere. Nat broke the kiss and squeezed her ass once again. 

“And the circuits?”

“I had a thought about a way to improve my pylon and I didn’t want to lose it.” Even in the midst of passion she was still a genius. “The way your butt was bouncing made me think of an oscillating frequency to reduce jamming and the effects of Crypto's EMP. It's actually quite fascinating, you see-oh, I’ll tell you later. Come on, let us have dinner! Stay naked for me though?" 

Renee knew where naked meals led, usually sex at the table, under the table, on the table. Maybe a toy could be suction-cupped to her seat or maybe Nat would just bask in the sight of her naked body for the five hundredth time. All were enticing options. 

"I was hoping you'd say that, birthday girl." Renee gave her a smile and received yet another wet kiss. 

"You are too good Renee, I love you." 

She straddled her hips and kissed her, long and slow.  Renee returned the passion, dinner could wait just a few more minutes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcome and appreciated


	5. An Indecent Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For two years, Wattson and Wraith have lived together, went out together, and definitely slept together. But even though Wattson loves her and knows the feeling is mutual, Wraith has been to Wraith to ever use the word girlfriend or even say "I love you." 
> 
> When Wraith comes back and needs attention, Wattson is happy to give it, unaware of what Wraith has in store for her. 
> 
> Tags: F/F, lots of fluff, massages, body worship, muscle worship, Wraith is ripped, vaginal finger, oral sex, squirting, literally 3000 words of fluff lesbian sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempting to be a bit more flowery and less "porny" with my word choice. Also circling back to vanilla after a bit of kink. 
> 
> Wraith being strong is also a HC of mine based on her finisher where she throws the enemy into the Void, including the 900 lb+ Pathfinder.

The door creaked open and booted footsteps trudged into Wattson's room. Despite the open door policy, she didn't need to look up from her soldering to know who it was. And when someone flopped face-first into the bed and groaned, it could only be Wraith. 

"How was training with Bangalore?" She put the finishing touches on a pair of small leads.

Wraith groaned into the sheets again. Those two never took an easy day. 

"Do you need me to rub you back?" By the time Wraith made a sound of approval, she had already turned off the iron.

Wraith's hair was still wet from the post-workout shower and she still smelled like the coconut body wash that Wattson bought for her. She laid down on top of Wraith and kissed the back of her head. When Wraith whined with want, she adjusted herself, straddling the small of her back and rubbing her tense shoulders. It was like pressing on a block of rubber, the poor woman carried so much stress in such a small package. 

"You know, they say one in three massages end in sex." She traced her fingers down Wraith's spine. "And the last two you fell asleep. Am I going to be lucky this time?" She leaned over and kissed Wraith's neck. 

"Take my shirt off and see where the road takes us." Wraith mumbled. That was as close to a "god yes Wattson, I need you" as she would give. 

Wattson was happy to relieve her long-term, live-in booty call/friend with a lot of benefits/maybe girlfriend of her tee-shirt. Exactly what this two-year-long relationship was to either of them was an unanswered question. It had started with a hookup in the bathroom of Mirage's bar, and now they lived together, went out to dinner together, banged multiple times a week, but Wraith never used that g-word. Wattson was her partner, her lover, but she never called her a girlfriend. Wattson herself desperately wanted that label and suspected Wraith was too shy or too afraid to use it. 

Her knuckles passed into Wraith's lower back, tenderizing her taught flesh. As much as it was possible to have a sexy back, Wraith had one. All the lines and curves were right and her powerful muscles were a joy to behold. The scars were downright badass, though the nail marks Wattson had given her were more a badge of honor. When she was in the mood, Wraith fucked like a goddess. She had passion, focus, endurance, and most of all, patience. She could hold Wattson on the edge for hours and not take the slightest drop of pleasure herself before driving her into a mind-shattering climax. Or she'd let Wattson have her way, letting her experiment and explore her desires.

"Did you try to wrestle her again?" Her fingers brushed over a fresh bruise. Wraith made a groan. "Should I kiss it better?" 

The day Wraith denied any kind of kiss from her was the day Wattson began to suspect her Wraith had swapped places. Her kisses started just outside the bruise on her back, circling it before finally putting a long, wet kiss directly on it. For good measure, she rubbed her fingertips over it. 

"Better?" Wraith grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckle. Wattson continued to work her hands over Wraith's back, and attend to her bruises and scrapes. She was rewarded with small kisses and Wraith's groans of approval. 

"Oh no, someone took your bra!" Wattson feigned surprise as she pulled Wraith's cotton sports bra over her head. "Your poor boobies must be cold." She continued to rub those muscular shoulders, admiring all of Wraith's scars, some of which she'd given her in matches. 

"I'd need some warm hands for them..." She mumbled.

Wattson laid back on top of her and snuck her hands under Wraith's body. Her hands kneaded her breasts, her fingers teasing that familiar softness. Though squished under their combined body weight, Wraith's chest was still very squeezable. Her small sounds of approval encouraged Wattson to target her nipples. Wattson rolled her over and resaddled over her waist. As always, Wraith's face was tired, but she was so beautiful to Wattson. She hoped she never got tired of looking at those smooth features or her greyish blue eyes. Those eyes had gone milky white, the voices were teasing her again. 

Nails scratched up her stomach and the set of six powerful abs. Wattson slid off Wraith, those abs required worship. Her tongue traced each of those muscles, enjoying how they tensed and flexed beneath her. As she trailed the valleys between them, she laid a kiss on each. Wraith's muscles were one of the things Wattson had been drawn to after seeing her in the locker room shower. Her poor little heart nearly burst from her chest when she saw those tight abs and biceps, not to mention her powerful thighs and ass to die for. Every twitch of her stomach was a delight to Wattson, and when she rubbed Wraith's arms, the flexing of her biceps drove her mad with want. While it was true Bangalore was in even more outstanding shape, Wraith was still a specimen. Wattson showed her off whenever she could, encouraging Wraith to forgo sleeves at every opportunity. Sometimes when she came back from a workout, Wattson jumped on to her, easily initiating a quickie. The smell of her sweat was intoxicating when she was like that. It was the smell of her power and drive, two qualities Wattson adored in her. And when that musky odor was replaced with something softer in the shower, Wattson was there to rub soap on every one of Wraith's toned muscles. 

She moved her mouth northward, skipping Wraith's wonderful chest to kiss her face. Fuck she was beautiful, there was no other word. She ran her fingers through her thick, soaking hair, giving her just the slightest of tugs to get an optimal position. Wraith breathed heavy and moans escaped her mouth while Wattson's tongue entered. There was no fight for dominance, instead, Wattson pressed herself onto the very willing Wraith, tonguing her mouth and gripping her jaw. When the sloppy kiss broke, Wattson saw Wraith's breath in a cloud. That was an excellent sign. When she was aroused, she lost some of her mastery of the Void, its coldness radiating in her core. She would get cold to the touch and her nipples became so wonderfully sensitive. 

"Wattson." Wraith whispered. "Please." 

She kissed her neck, leaving a trail of pink lipstick stains over her collarbone, and finally onto her chest. While one breast received attention from her mouth, the other was fondled in her soft hands. Sometimes Wattson wondered how many hours she'd played with these beautiful and soft boobs. Both were topped with a very sensitive nipple and areola. Even a kiss or gentle suck was enough to make Wraith gasp, and Wattson made sure she was gasping. Biting was too much for her, but when she got her lips around one, she didn't have to. Her tongue flicked Wraith's nipple while the rest of it was massaged by her lips. The sounds Wraith made poured more want into Wattson's body, but she took things slow, making Wraith wait for her. Wattson traced her tongue around Wraith's areolas and fondled every inch of her magnificent breasts. The subtle texture of her nipples and the coolness seeping into her skin danced on Wattson's tongue and lips. Wattson often thought of the day she'd first seen Wraith's chest. Her shirt had stayed on during that first hookup, but then Wraith had sent Wattson a picture of her topless and gripping the bulge of a strap in her pants. She'd never run so fast in her life to get somewhere. After two years of seeing those breasts daily, Wattson still looked forward to every chance to touch them. 

When she was satisfied both breasts had received equal and sufficient love, she sat up and pulled her own top off. The sweater and bra hit the floor just as Wraith was sitting up to suckle her boobs. She was even more aggressive than Wattson when it came to women's chests. Her sucks were harsh and her teeth nicked her tips. Wattson wrapped her arms around her head, holding her in place. 

"You have the best boobs. I love these so much." Wraith mumbled into her cleavage as Wattson shook her chest back and forth.

"No, those would be yours. My little tittys are only second best." She giggled when Wraith blew a raspberry on her chest. "I think my massage requires you not have your pants on anymore." Wraith laid back down, grinning from the experience of her lover's chest. She never got tired of Wattson, no matter how many times they'd had sex. 

As Wattson kissed down her abs once again, Wraith kicked off her shoes. Wattson's fingers looped into the pockets of her sweatpants and yanked them down. Now only in her pink briefs, Wraith was fair game for Wattson's affection. Just as with her upper half, her legs were deserving of attention. Though they weren't long, if anything they were a bit short for her height, Wraith's legs were like tree trunks. It was no wonder she could squat close to three hundred pounds. She rubbed her hands on the defined muscle of her calves and thighs, laying more kisses just outside of her underwear. When her lips touched to the last shred of clothing she wore, Wraith's crotch was wet. 

"Please." Wraith repeated. 

Finally, her underwear were slipped off, left dangling on her ankle. Wattson fingers ran around her outer lips. She kissed her hips and brushed her thumb over Wraith's trim bush of curly midnight hair. Wraith's skin was cooling, in away, her arousal was the opposite of most, the colder she was, the hotter she was. Her thumbing continued down, pulling on reactive skin and exposing her very erect clit. That would be saved for later. Wattson started to kiss Wraith's labia, hitting her sensitive outer lips and the dripping folds that peaked between them. 

"Still tastes like soap." She gave another kiss when she saw Wraith blush. "You have a beautiful pussy Wraith, thank you for sharing it with me."

Her tongue, at last, made contact. Wraith immediately whimpered and jerked. Beyond the body soap, there was a familiar coppery taste with a hint of salt. What would normally be a benign flavor at best was rendered delicious when it came from Wraith. Wattson's own restraint began to weaken as she licked with more and more fervor. She pressed her tongue past her lips and folds, and onto the twitching and soaked opening. Her hands grasped Wraith's thighs as she began her feast. The pattern was always exactly the same, a simple up and down, repeated in a perfect rhythm Wraith's pleasure. Wattson pressed her face in harder, making sure the wet slurps and sucks were loud.

"Yes...Wattson...you're so good." Wraith moaned and pushed her hand on the back of Wattson's head. Wattson's eyes flickered up and locked with Wraith's.

She maintained eye contact and added more pressure to her licks, feeling Wraith's hips jump every time she passed over her entrance. Her thumbs toyed with the hood of her clit but left that kill switch unattended. Wraith scooted further onto the bed and Wattson kept her face firmly buried between her legs. Now with support, she got her knees on the matters and shimmied her drawstring shorts off, leaving her in only a dark blue thong. She pushed her arms under Wraith's firm ass and raised her own butt high in the air for Wraith to admire. Her hips waved side to side while Wraith was eaten out. Wraith's eyes were fluttering now, her hands idly playing with her breasts. Wattson made 'mmhhmm's and sounds of satisfaction while her thirst was satisfied by Wraith's wetness, occasionally adding an exaggerated gulp as she saw fit. When her eyes flicked up, Wraith's clit was saluting and begging for attention, but it still wasn't time. Even with every breath coming out as a misty cloud, Wraith still had warmth in her core.

"What do you need _mon chiere_?" Wattson said, low and slow. Her French got to Wraith in the most delicious ways. 

"My clit...please touch me." Wraith walked like a goddess, she was untouchable, no one could make her weak. But with Wattson between her legs, she learned to beg and plead.

"Not yet, _belle,_ tell me how to make you feel good." She sucked on Wraith's folds, letting her teeth just scrape them, making her gasp.

"T-that..." Wraith mumbled.

There was nothing to do but oblige. She nibbled on her outer lips first, moving one hand to rub at her entrance, it would be awful to lose all that progress. As her hand became slick with arousal, Wattson's mouth retraced all of her vulva. Wraith's lips were subject to more soft bites and licks before she returned to her folds. Their bedroom filled with needier and needier moans and whines while Wattson continued her oral pleasuring. She drifted her fingers over Wraith's abs which now felt almost ice cold. When her eyes were peeled off the beauty that was Wraith's pussy, Wraith's breaths were coming fast and ragged in puffs of steam. Her nipples which she now toyed with were hard and prominent and her body was covered in sweat. Now was her time.

Wattson's mouth jumped up to her clit, just as two fingers slipped into Wraith. She cried out while Wattson hit her g-spot and clit with no mercy. She captured that erect nub of pleasure between her lips and let her tongue to the rest while her fingertips wasted no time rubbing Wraith's familiar g-spot. Incoherent mumbles and curses fumbled from Wraith's lips and her self-fondling became more and more desperate. Her hips bucked and squirmed against Wattson's expert stimulation. 

"Cum for me, make a mess of my face my love." Wattson broke off her clit for only a moment. Wraith's thighs started to pin her head in place, her legs crossing over Wattson's shoulders. 

"Hold my hand?" She held out a shaking palm.

It was taken without hesitation. The simple gesture gave her a sense of intimacy that made even Wattson's mind-bending pleasure even more powerful. Wattson felt Wraith begin to twitch around her fingers, wetness pouring over them. Her mouth and fingers swapped places, she needed to taste this fresh spring of arousal. It was everything she hoped it could be. The taste pushed her harder against Wraith and her fingers held nothing back against her clit. 

She felt Wraith's body tense, heard her scream out Wattson's name. Hot wetness fired against her face, just as she had hoped. Wattson savored every moment of Wraith's orgasm. The flavors and heat hitting her face, the raw smell of sex, how her body moved with no restraint, and the icy crackle of the Void around them. Wraith's back arched and her legs pulled Wattson's face airtight between her thighs, her abs flexing in a glorious display, and her breasts heaving. Wraith's grip on her hand was like a vice and then limp. 

She collapsed on the bed, panting. Her squirt had drenched Wattson's face and filled the air with that one of a kind smell of a well-satisfied woman. Wattson gave a few final kissed to her legs before crawling up next to her. When Wraith's eyes fluttered back open, she was greeted with a beautiful smiling face. She returned her own weak smile, letting the back of her hand roll down Wattson's cheek. 

"You were amazing. I passed out for a second." She wrapped her arms around Wattson and pulled her in for a quick peck on the lips. It didn't matter that those lips were sparkling with her own arousal. 

"I'm so happy you came that hard, I love your noises. Did you like the massage?" Wattson brushed a strand of hair from Wraith's face.

"Yes." Wraith laid her hand on Wattson's face. "I love you." Wattson thought her heard might explode. Wraith had never said those three little words, Wattson knew she felt it, but to hear it was transcendent. "Damnit I love you so much."

Tears poured down Wattson's face. She opened her mouth to repeat it back, but the words clogged in her throat. It didn't matter she had the biggest, stupidest grin on her face or that she was still covered in sex, Wattson had just become the happiest person in the known universe. She grabbed Wraith for a deep, passionate kiss. 

"I love you Wraith! So very much for so very long." She finally said. "Does this mean we're dating now?" She kissed her again.

"If you want. But I was thinking something else." Wattson cocked her head while Wraith fumbled with their nightstand. "I was going to do this at a restaurant or something sappy like that, but why wait when you're so perfect..." She kissed Wattson's brow.

"Wraith..." Wattson whispered when she saw the tiny velvet box. 

"Natalie Paquette, be my wife?" She opened it to a stunning ring, but Wattson was looking at something far more beautiful. 

"Yes, yes! All of my yeses!" She cried between kisses. Now she was definitely the happiest woman in the entire universe.

Wattson slipped the ring on and wove her fingers into Wraith's. This was home for her, with this incredible woman next to her and her heart filled to bursting with love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is welcome.


	6. Expanding the Roster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of being married and being safe, Wraith and Wattson are ready for kids. Wraith is more than prepared to give her needy wife exactly what she wants. 
> 
> Tags: F/F, **girl penis Wraith** , vaginal sex, oral sex, handjobs, breast worship, impregnation, creampie, fingering, marathon sex, multiple orgasms, references to Bangalore x Lifeline, **erotic lactation**

Things had changed for Natalie since she first stepped foot into the Arena, _her_ Arena. She'd earned her PhD in theoretical electrical physics two years ago. The other Legends had become her friends and her family, some literally. She and Renee had retired from the Apex Games over a year ago. They had plenty of cash and the easy income stream of book and sponsorship deals. The two had worn matching gold bands on their fingers for the last six years, getting married in a small ceremony. Now Renee was past forty and Nat thirty-three and they had realized their dream of a family had to come soon if they wanted to avoid unnecessary risks. 

For their entire relationship during the games, they were intensely careful. Both took contraceptives, Renee used a condom, and they tracked Nat's cycle for the safest times. They couldn’t bring a child into all that and Nat couldn’t afford to be out of matches. And they both knew Nat would become attached to any life Renee put inside her, she would have carried the baby all the way. Though they had a couple scares, no baby ever came. It was hard to be that so careful, more than anything Natalie wanted a baby with Renee, and Renee longed for the chance to have a proper family. 

But with their retirement, both had been off their pill for months and they’d been tracking Nats cycle again. Renee was still wearing condoms until Ajay had declared them both healthy enough. 

“Nat, ya in perfect health. Ya ovaries and all are workin jus fine, shouldn’t be a problem to convince. And Renee, heh, ya doin great for ya age. I get twenty somethins in here with sperm counts in single digits, and here ya are at 40 and ya puttin up 210. If ya two want a baby, its gon happen. Now's the time too.” Ajay said with a smile. “Jus know, ya only got X chromosomes, unless it’s a fluke, ya gon have girls.”

Natalie and Renee had been overjoyed at her assessment. That day, they began preparing in earnest. 

Tonight she was the start of Natalie’s fertility. Renee had refrained from ejaculating for half the week to build up. There’d been supplements and vitamins that Ajay had recommended. She and Anita had recently had their own children, using new techniques to impregnate each other without the need for actual sperm. But Nat wouldn’t need that with Renee’s beautiful cock and how virile she was according to Ajay’s tests. 

Renee had gotten ready on her own. She was as nervous as their first time to perform. That first night, Renee hadn’t even told Nat about her dick yet, but as girls night dwindled down to just the two of them and Nat boldfaced asked her to screw her on the floor, it didn’t matter. She’d felt Renee’s erection by accident, and all that did was solidify her want. Renee filled four condoms and Nat soaked the cushions. They started dating properly after a couple days of intense hookups. Animal magnetism had morphed into something deep and lasting, love. 

Renee made the bedroom ready tonight, this one was all about her wife who was currently making her last preparations in the bathroom. Despite their frequent sex, for something like this, a little intimacy and extra care went a long way. Renee lit some of Natalie’s favorite candles, making their smell subtly of vanilla. There was Nat's playlist slow, electronic music called  _Sexy time with the wife_ ❤️❤️❤️.  Subtle as ever. She changed the sheets to the softest most comfortable they owned and spread dozens of real rose petals over them. 

That wasn’t to say Natalie hadn’t done anything either. There was a bag she’d left from Renee from an expensive designer brand. Inside was a set of fine lingerie, Renee’s favorite shade of deep purple, and accented with black. The lacy and sheer underwear fit perfectly, the panties made special accommodations for her cock. Most wouldn’t guess it, but Renee liked to feel sexy for her wife. 

While she stocked the fridge with some fine wine and cued up some comedies for after, Renee daydreamed of their future. She had Natalie in her arms, heavy with child. Her dream wife smiled at her and they talked about baby names. She imagined raising their baby, watching as she grew from a stumbling toddler to a confident young woman. Renee’s heart swelled at the idea, for so long she’d been alone, but now she never had to be. There was her wife who she mutually adored, who wanted a baby. That baby was her whole future, a little girl to make them both proud. 

There was a knock on the bedroom door that interrupted her daydream. It was Natalie, the second most beautiful Renee had ever seen her. The first, as cliche as it was, was their wedding. In the church, Renee had cried at the sight of her soon to be wife. Just as then, Natalie’s skin glowed in the soft light, her eyes shimmered like oceans in paradise, and her hair was spun of pure gold. But her elegant and ornate dress was exchanged for intimates that matched Renee’s except in her orange and white, with the addition of matching stockings and a garter belt. Renee was a pushover for that look, though also for anything her wife wore. 

“Do you like my present Renee? I thought we would need something nice and comfy.” She walked over and cupped her wife’s face with her prosthetic arm, a special one with smooth surfaces for intimacy. 

“It’s very sexy, god you’re stunning.” They kissed, lips just touching for a quick smooch. “Ready?”

“I’m so excited! I can’t wait to make a baby with you Renee, I’ve wanted you to put one in me for so long.” That was no secret. If there was one thing Natalie wanted now, it was a family and a family with Renee. They’d fantasized and discussed for months. “I can feel something trying to get free. Does your cock want to be in me?”

“You have no idea how much I want to make a baby with you. You’re going to be so beautiful with our kid in your belly.” 

Nat walked her back onto the bed, straddling her hips and grinding on her hardening cock. The sheer panties offered almost no impedance to the sensation if anything making it more intense, pushing Renee to erection in seconds. Renee was a grower as Nat had learned, flaccid she wasn't much to look at, but now, now the top of her eight incher was poking out the top of her panties. Nat rubbed herself on it, letting her shaft push her lips apart and tease at her folds. 

"So hard already, it's going to feel _merveilleuse_ inside me. I did my exercises, I think you'll like them." Nat kissed her again. In addition to the medications, Ajay had recommended some kegel exercises that apparently made things more intense. "Does Renee want her wife to blow her?" 

"I though Ajay said-" A metallic finger pressed to her lips. 

"Yes, it does lower out chances, but, your balls have so much cum for me, I can't see the harm. I just think you might like some foreplay." Her hand wrapped around her shaft, slowly jerking her off. 

Renee offered no further hesitations when Nat sank to her knees and pulled Renee's panties around her ankles. Easy come easy go she supposed. Free of its lacy prison, her cock stood stiff at its full length. Nat put her lips to the head and locked eyes with her wife. Experience made it easy for her to slide her mouth down the entire length, letting it glide down her throat. She stuck out her tongue at the end to tease Renee's balls while her nose ruffled her bush. 

"That never gets old. Fuck you're incredible." Renee ran fingers through Nat's soft blonde hair, tracing down to her cheek. "Be gentle, we don't want to waste one."

Nat gave Renee a thumbs up and pulled halfway back, leaving the cock shinning in the dancing candlelight. Her head rocked back and forth, giving most of Renee attention while her hand snaked under her own panties. Fingers just barely teased her folds and clit, the objective was not climax, just arousal. With Renee's beautiful cock in her mouth, that was a foregone conclusion. Renee moaned and whispered to herself, still holding her wife's face. 

"Am I doing good my love?" Nat loosed Renee's cock from her mouth and kissed it. 

“You’re so good at that, god it always feels amazing.” She stroked Nat's smiling face. 

Assured, it was back to oral. Her head bobbed and turned, giving every angle and inch of Renee love. She had to limit her usual expert tonguing of Renee’s tip, that sent her over the edge with ease, and in this case would waste three days of patience. But she did make sure to massage Renee’s balls, practically able to feel the pressure in them. Renee made her small moans of approval and continued to touch Nat. 

Salty pre-cum dripped on to Nat's tongue, she’d done her job well. Though she knew why Renee was still disappointed to lose Nat's mouth. The warmth and stimulation was replaced with cool air on her wet shaft. 

“I’m ex-static.” Nat kissed her cheek. “I know that it will happen, I want this so bad that it has to.” She nibbled on Renee’s earlobe as she climbed back on to her.

“I need to fill you right now. You have no idea, I _need_ to knock you up.” Renee returned the affection. 

“Show me Renee.” Nat moaned as she straddled Renee’s hips. "Take my panties off. My favorite way." Nat said as her bra dropped to the floor. 

She coyly held her hands over her breasts for just a moment before pulling them away with a flourish. Predictably, Renee's face was in her cleavage. A less vigorous workout regime and simple hormone changes had made her breasts bigger than they once were, Renee loved them regardless. She kissed and nipped the soft flesh, using her hands to mash them together on her face or just hold them. Nat's nipples were subject to brushes of Renee's thumbs and their own sets of kisses.  Nat moaned her wife's name while she reached around to unclasp her bra. 

"You're getting wet." Renee whispered.

"My panties Renee, now." Nat demanded.

Her wife dutifully obeyed. This time it was Renee on her knees, taking off the straps of her garter for just a moment. Her teeth latched onto the front band of her panties, pulling them down for Nat to step out of. She layered kisses on two beautiful legs and moved over her hips. While she reclasped the garter, Renee put more kisses onto her wife's labia and crotch. 

"Beautiful." Renee whispered.

"You've seen me a million times Renee." Nat rubbed her head.

"Still beautiful." She stood back up for a kiss, her cock between Nat's thighs. She was very wet now, giving her a taste of what was the come.

"Back on the bed, you _désespérément romantique_ !" Nat giggled and pushed Renee before mounting her hips. 

Her cock rubbed the crease of her soft ass, earning those checks a loving squeeze. Renee could never neglect a butt that good. Arousal trickled onto her thighs, the idea of being knocked up had always excited Nat, and now, her dream was moments away. 

“I won’t last long with you that wet.” 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll cum when you’ve done your job.” She knelt up and grabbed Renee’s shaft. “Ready my love?”

“God yes.”

She lined Renee up and slid down onto her, moaning all eight inches. Renee grit her teeth. She’d been inside her wife dozens, hundreds of times, but always with a condom. That thin piece of latex took away all the small sensations, the textures of her vagina, how soaking wet she was. Nothing their combined days of lovemaking could have prepared her for her wife’s perfect pussy. Her lips touched down on Renee’s crotch and they both moaned. 

“That feels...oh my god...I can't describe you Nat, it’s perfect.” Renee felt like she might actually cry.

“I feel how warm it is inside me. Renee, I feel you so deep in me. Please, lay me down and do me. My body is on fire.” Renee happily obeyed her wife.

It was her favorite position, her wife on her back giving Renee view of all her best features. Her loving eyes, her heart-melting smiles, the little faces she made. The way her hair spilled on the dark sheets and her pale skin in contrast to them were almost as artful as it was erotic. She still couldn't continue to ignore her wife's chest, as wonderful as the day she'd first seen it. 

“Your boobs will be beautiful when they’re full of milk.” She kissed both of Nat’s nipples. “I heard they get bigger. And more sensitive.” Her gentle suckles made Nat squirm. 

“Ajay told me all about it. I’ll need relief before the baby is born.” She breathed out. 

“I live to serve.” Renee left a few bite marks. “Ready?” Nat beamed at her. 

Her thrusts started slow and shallow. Every sensation was amplified a thousandfold. Nat's walls massaged her shaft and the warmth spilled into her. The wetness made it easy to accelerate her passion. She slid in and out with the sloppy sounds of arousal. 

“I feel you so much right now...” Renee moaned. “Is this good?”

“Don’t worry about me. Just find what feels good for you. Tell me what you like.” Nat started to grind her hips. 

She’d trained her inner muscles well. They gave Renee no mercy, squeezing and rubbing her exposed shaft. Under normal circumstances, her endurance was nothing short of superhuman. She could make love to her wife for hours, bring her pleasure over and over, and then only at the end release her load. 

Her thrusts were like their first time all over again, slow and cautious, afraid to finish too quickly. Their eyes locked as hands touched each other's face. 

“ _Ma jolie femme_ .” Renee said, Nat giggling at her terrible pronunciation of even the simple phrase. "Shut up you." She leaned down for a long and passionate kiss, the kind that melted the rest of the world away for just a moment. 

Confidence returned to her thrusts. Their hips began to slap together and Renee’s dick pushed deeper inside her wife. Her arousal made it an easy and blissful experience. With her wife’s experienced dick rubbing her g-spot with exciting thrusts and her clit now under Renee’s thumb, her skin flushed. 

The sight was beautiful. Renee adored her wife’s body almost as much as the rest of her. When they made love like this, she was able to watch her chest bounce with each collision of their hips and to see her labia spread wide to accept her. The way her scars branched from her prosthetic was captivating, it swayed like a great tree with her squirms of pleasure. Renee lived for the faces her wife made when they made love. 

Natalie had an equally stimulating sight. The sights of raw power in Renee’s frame and her soft breasts jiggling were as sexy as they were impressive. Her wife made faces of strain and the Void glowed in her eyes. The voices were an endless parade of hypewomen, encouraging her to make love to her wife and to put the baby in her. Some were more lurid than others.

_** You're going to do it tonight, there's eggs in her ** _

_** I loved knocking my Nat up. We had too much fun ** _

_** Yes! Fucking fill her up, I've always wanted to put a baby in someone, it's just so hot! ** _

_** In my world, Nat impregnated me. If you're half as good as she was, your wife is going to be in heaven ** _

Those walls started to pulse on her, tighter than she ever thought possible. If her wife wasn’t dripping like a faucet, this might have hurt them both. Each tiny twitch of her vagina, how her lips brushed against her balls, the gasps and moans that fell from her mouth, it was all perfect. Incoherent French mumbles were songs of love to Renee. She runs a hand through the blonde hair that cascaded onto the pillow, Natalie’s face blushing and turned to the side. 

“My beautiful wife.” Renee mumbled to herself. 

The only person who wanted this more than Renee was her wife. And her body showed it. Her hips rolled and rocked, trying to breakdown Renee’s endurance, she got even wetter, so wet their hips made splashes with every slap. It was working.  Renee grabbed the headboard for support, fighting the urge to finish now. Even trying with everything they had to make a baby, her wife was going to be satisfied. 

“I’m right there Natalie, so close. Touch me, make this a big one. Use your fingers.” Renee leaned down, their chests touching and mouths kissing. 

Natalie’s arm ran down Renee’s back and her delicate fingers slip between Renee’s asscheeks. A little anal or vaginal stimulation was all that was needed to bring her climax to incredible to earth-shattering. 

They both targeted familiar weaknesses figuring to make the other finish first. In her excitement, Natalie succumbed to Renee’s pressure on her clit. Her moan was captured in a kiss while her legs locked Renee balls deep.  With Nat’s walls trying to milk everything from her and a trio of fingers inside her, Renee unclenched. 

Her load burst out in jets of passion, delivering thick seed to the deepest parts of her wife. Nat could feel every pulse of her balls on her skin, how her cum splattered inside her and just how much she produced. 

“Wattson...fuck I love you.” Renee moaned as Nat’s fingers pumped, drawing out her climax. 

She fired rope after rope of hot and virile cum into her. The sensation of such a quantity of warmth inside her drove Nat wild, she wanted to fuck Renee until her balls were in a vice. But she let that feeling of fullness continue to grow. 

Renee panted and her cock pulled out, soaked in arousal. Nat's entrance gaped just slightly as a drop of cum was lost. 

“Nat, that was...wow.” Renee kissed her head. 

“I feel it inside me. So much cum for me, I’m so proud of your Renee. But, we must be sure no? Perhaps there is still some love left in your balls?” She cupped her cheek.

“Only if the most beautiful and smart and caring and funny woman in the world really wanted it. And if she helped her wife stay hard.” She nibbled Nat’s bottom lip. 

“I’m sure I can find ways to encourage you.” Her lips were already around Renee’s balls. She sucked on them and lathered them with her tongue. At first, it was one at a time, but she popped both in her mouth and moaned. 

“F-fuck you’re dirty tonight.”

“Having your cum inside me has me very turned on Renee.” 

It didn’t take long for Renee to be fully hard again, the denial and supplements were doing wonders. Natalie pushed Renee against the bed again and dropped down onto her, her warmed up body able to accept all of Renee in a single stroke. 

Renee was in a daze. Still in the afterglow, her wife was riding her like a woman possessed. Their hips clapped together and Natalie made no effort to suppress her moans. 

"I want you baby, Renee. Give me one!" Nat slammed her hips down without restraint. Renee knew she was in for the long haul.

*******

"Holy shit..." Renee had survived Nat's second orgasm, but the third soon after brought her over the edge again. 

More cum bubbled from Renee’s cock, dumped into her Wife’s waiting womb. Natalie didn’t miss a beat and rode her through her entire climax, grabbing her balls and squeezing some more seed from them. Renee felt her legs trembling.

“That’s it my love, fill your wife up. Keep cumming inside me.” Nat stayed on until Renee fell soft, but her lips were soon layering her shaft in kisses. 

“Round three, fight!” Natalie announced after she jumpstarted Renee’s erection a second time with her mouth. This time, Nat was on her hands and knees, wiggling her butt as an invitation. It was one Renee could never decline. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Renee laughed as she slipped back in started to thrust again. _Ridiculously perfect,_ she thought. 

*******

Renee gripped her wife's hips hard and threw herself as deep as she could into her. She groaned out as her climax overtook her and she emptied into Nat. Spurts of cum painted her insides, and Nat could feel her balls draining into her. The wives collapsed onto the bed, Renee's softening cock falling from Nat. They were breathless. 

“Still so much. You have amazing balls, my love, all this cum just for me.” By now the excess dripped out of her, her body not able to accommodate more. Though the towel was needed to clean up for comfort, Nat felt it was a shame to waste any. 

“All for you.” Renee kissed her cheek hard. “Break time?”

“Yes, Id like that. I saw the box from _Monstre de Vin_ , something special for me?" Nat asked.

"Only your favorite red, and a few treats for me." She held a hand out to Nat. Though her own legs were weak, Nat was worse off. She fell to the ground in a laughing heap, dragging Renee with her. 

"You turned off my legs!" Nat laughed and embraced her. 

Renee gave her forehead a kiss, promising to return with the wine. She poured two glasses and downed a couple supplements. As fit as she was, this was wearing on her, she could feel her volume dropping. It wasn't strictly necessary to keep going, but when she was having the most incredible sex of her life and her wife was smiling, she'd soldier on. 

"For you Dr. Paquette-Blasey." Nat was still sitting on the floor when Renee handed her the generous glass of wine. 

"Thank you Mrs. Paquette-Blasey." They shared another kiss after each took a sip. For a few moments, they just drank in silence, admiring each other's forms. Renee hoped to never get tired of her wife's image. She took in everything, how her fingers delicately held the glass or how her ears burned red, the way her head was always bobbing one way or another. 

"We're really doing this, huh?" Renee said. "I've thought about this for so long it almost doesn't seem real."

"I know, my dreams come true. I felt the same way when we got married, I kept worrying I would wake up without you. But you'll always be here for me, through everything." She rubbed Renee's thigh.

"Stronger through trial." She smiled.

Their marriage was not always easy. Renee could be distant, uncommunicative and Nat had a tendency to become enveloped in work. Both were fiercely intelligent and strong-willed women, more than capable of butting heads. They'd had their share of disagreements and even fights. But they always pulled back together, further in love for having overcome another obstacle. 

"Come here." Renee grabbed Nat and pulled her into her lap, she blew a raspberry against her neck, making her giggle. 

"Renee, Renee! You're being silly!" She kept laughing. 

"I just wanted to see your smile again." Renee pulled her tight and kissed her shoulder. To her, Nat's smile made sunsets look drab and mountains seem inconsequential, to Renee, it was the most beautiful sight on earth. 

Sex was awesome, but having Natalie in her arms like this was her favorite place in the world. Their hot and tingling bodies were a tangle of limbs and frayed hair, Renee’s arm wrapped around her wife’s stomach, keeping her against her. Nat felt peace in Renee's arms, like there was nothing that could ever hurt her, and with Nat, Renee's voices always calmed down. Unless they were begging for sex of course. 

“You’re hard.”

“I’ve got a beautiful naked woman in my arms who wants my baby, how could I not be?” She kissed her jaw. "And your cute little butt is rubbing on me."

Nat waved her hips, smearing her arousal on Renee's hardening cock and stroking it on her soft skin. 

“More?” Natalie asked. 

“Yeah, I can feel it coming back. You’re good at draining me, your exercises do a number on me.” Renee started to help her on to the bed, but Nat held her down.

"On the floor, like our first time."

Renee had no objections to pinning her wife down and rubbing herself between her folds. Yeah, she had another round in her. 

*******

Renee collapsed onto her wife, their bodies sticky with sweat. 

“My stallion, you can’t possibly quit after only four?” Nat panted, another beautiful load had just been delivered to her. 

“It’s totally different without the rubber. You feel incredible, I’m never going to be able to give this up.” 

“Then don’t. I can always take my pill if we don’t want a baby then. Or maybe not, maybe we can have lots of babies. You aren't the only one who likes how this feels. More for your wife?” 

It was hard to tell who was enjoying it more. It had been years since they'd had this much sex in one night, and if all went well, nine months before it happened again. Both were determined to make the most of it. 

“You’re so greedy. I guess I could keep barebacking the most beautiful woman I know...”

Natalie was already stroking Renee’s shaft. 

*******

“Ooooh, That was a good one. So much inside of me." Nat rubbed her lips, spreading her folds to show off the volume of seed that had been pumped into her. "Still with me my love?"

Renee was sprawled on the bed, her cock dribbling the last remains of cum onto her. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, ever muscle completely exhausted.

"Holy fuck...you're insatiable..." She gasped

“Can I get one more? My womb can take it, and we have to be sure.” She rubbed Renee’s exhausted and cum covered cock. "Please Renee, I want more inside me. Please..."

“Shit. For you, I'll try. But I’m exhausted Natalie, I don’t know if I can get back up.” Renee panted. Her balls were almost painfully tight and her cock was throbbing from the two hours of sex. She wasn’t 30 anymore, she couldn’t go for six hours like she used to.

Natalie tried everything to revive Renee’s erection. Her handjob morphed into a blowjob, but Renee seemed spent. Even grinding her folds or pressing Renee's cock between her buttcheeks had no effect. 

“I’m sorry Natalie. I think I’m out.” Renee’s voice was legitimately disappointed. She wanted to please her wife above all else and right now, she was a step behind. 

“It’s alright Renee, you did more than enough for me. I feel some of it leaking out, your hot, sticky cum filled my unprotected womb, I bet it’s finding an egg right now.” She dropped her voice to a sultry wisp of smoke.

Renee pulled Nat against her again. Nat reached between her legs and pulled Renee's cock in between her thighs. It was sticky with cum, spit, and her own arousal. But the sensation of her wife's warm shaft between her legs was comforting. 

"Remember our honeymoon?" Nat started lightly rubbing her thighs together.

"How could I forget, that was insane." Renee smiled.

The first night was a ten-round marathon that left Nat's throat sore from all her screaming. Renee though her balls might never recover, but the next night her wife was back on top of her. But that wasn't what Renee remembered most fondly. There was a simple moment, something Nat probably forgot. As usual, Renee was wide awake in the wee hours of the morning. She was watching the three moons of Anoth begin to set before the suns rose. The voices didn't bother to warn her Nat was coming up behind her. Arms wrapped around her, and pulled their naked bodies together. Nat's face rubbed on her back and pressed kisses into her shoulder. 

"I love you. I missed you already." Nat mumbled into Renee's back. 

There were no theatrics, no one to show off to, just a moment between them. Nat didn't see, but a few tears had run down Renee's face. She thought back to just a few years ago, scared with no idea who she was, waiting to die alone. But now, she had a name, Renee Paquette-Blasey, and a purpose, to make her wife's life as beautiful as she was. Love. A funny emotion she thought had no place in her until a silly young woman gave her a stuffed Nessie for luck.

"I'll love you forever, Natalie. Hold me to that." Renee whispered as Nat continued to massage her shaft with her thighs. 

"Oh, I will my love. And look, your big hard cock is back to play. I missed you! I love your beautiful cock too, so thick for me, my poor little pussy just loves when you pound me.” She rubbed her fingers over it. "One more? I really want your babies Renee."

Her answer came in the form of a gentle squeeze of her breasts

** *** **

“I'm there Nat." Renee whispered. Her wife was riding her again, fucking herself onto her cock like she hadn't seen one in years. 

“Please." Nat pushed herself down one more time.

“Nat...goddamn!” Renee thrust hard into her and let loose her final shot. Her balls twisted almost painfully tight but still managed another climax into her filled wife. 

Renee gave load six. Even though by this last one, she could barely produce anything, Nat didn’t care. She accepted each as a sign of her love and returned her love in the form of endless kisses and laughter. As Renee collapsed beside her, dick limp and balls wrung dry, Nat’s pussy overflowed with semen. Though some was lost to the towel she used to clean up, most had been delivered deep inside her, and hopefully, right to a waiting egg. 

_** You did it. It’s even more beautiful than you dream it is. ** _

She prayed the voice was accurate. 

“Thank you Renee. You are incredible, working so hard for me. I love you.”

Renee crawled on top of her and began to kiss her passionately, grabbing her face and head. 

“I love you Mrs. Paquette-Blasey. I can’t wait to meet our baby.” 

“I just know you did it. I feel it inside me, it’s so hot, so thick. We can always make sure. Tomorrow you’ll be re-charged!” She gave Renee’s sack a gentle zap from her prosthetic hand and giggled. “I want you to make it impossible for me not to be pregnant Renee.”

“Draining my balls into the love of my life every night? Heaven won’t have anything on this.” She kissed Nat deep and rubbed her belly. “You’re going to be a beautiful mother, our kid is so lucky to have you.”

“And you.” She brushed some hair from Renee’s face and rubbed her cheek. Renee grabbed her hand and their rings clicked off each other. 

* * *

_ Four weeks later: _

Renee’s leg jumped nervously. Nat had gone to the bathroom yet again to pee on a small plastic strip. They’d gone through a dozen with either negative or inconclusive results. She’d missed a period, but they needed to be sure. If this one didn’t come back with a little 'I I', they’d have to try again. Not that she minded the past days of sex, but a baby would be so much better. 

Nat came sprinting out of the bathroom and leaped into Renee’s arms, kissing her face over and over. 

“I’m pregnant! You did it, Renee, we’re having a baby!” Tears ran down her face and her voice cracked. 

Renee returned her sloppy kisses, their tears of joy mingling on their cheeks. She could lift a mountain right now, never had she felt such pure bliss. 

“I’m going to be a mommy Renee. I’m going to be a mommy with your baby.” She sobbed. “Hear that papa, you are going to be a grandpapa! Renee, I love our baby already, I love you so much!” She hugged her wife like she hadn’t seen her in years. 

“I’m so happy Natalie! This is all I wanted with you, we have a family again.” 

* * *

_ Seven months later: _

Nat was very pregnant. Her small frame looked so different with the large bump in her belly. She glowed, even more than usual. Every smile was like a sunrise and her eyes danced with joy. Twin girls Ajay had told them after a check-up. That was a thought, two babies. Thankfully, their fellow legends were very generous with gifts and with their time. Renee and Anita had spent a long weekend baby-proofing the house and building cribs. 

“Thank you Renee, I was feeling so full.” Nat stroked the back of her wife’s head while she suckled on her breast. 

“For you, I’ll take on this terrible burden.” She said with exaggerated fatigue. 

Every couple days, Nat would complain of her heavy breasts and Renee would “begrudgingly” provide relief. She put her lips on Nat’s breasts, heavy with milk, and she’d massage and sickle until her wife was comfortable. That warm, sweet milk made the chance to feel her newly enlarged breasts even more desirable. 

“Ahhhhh, Reneeeeee...you’re so good to me. There’s so much for you.” She was so sensitive now. "I guess I should drink your _milk_ to be fair?" Her hand was already in Renee's pants. 

Renee drank down the meal. When the babies were delivered, she’d miss this. 

* * *

_ Nine months later: _

Nat was asleep in Renee’s lap. Two healthy baby girls continued to nurse on their exhausted mother. Violette had her mother’s blonde hair already, she was a quiet little thing, not even crying yet. Maria was more like her “father” in appearance, the faintest signs of raven hair sprouted on her head, though she had made her entrance to this world very vocal. Renee held them in place, unable to stop smiling.

Ajay had helped with the delivery with Anita is tow for morale support. Poor Nat needed every ounce of it. The labor and birth were exhausting, seventeen-hour ordeal. She’d nearly crushed Renee’s hand. But when they each held a newborn daughter in their arms, that was all in the past. They'd laid in Nat's hospital bed together, adoring their tender faces. Maria wrapped her tiny hand around Renee's pinky and in that moment she knew she'd do anything for her daughters. Natalie couldn't stop crying. She held her daughters and every time she looked down at the twin miracles in her arms, fresh tears poured from her eyes. 

She brushed her hand through her wife’s hair. The tears rolled down her face. This was everything she could have ever dreamed of, the most incredible person she knew loved her, and together they now had a beautiful family. She wanted to hold them like this forever, to preserve this moment in amber. Nat stirred and her shining blue eyes looked up at Renee. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Renee patted her head. “Go back to sleep Watts, you’ve had a long day.”

“We have babies Renee. Look at them. I never thought I would have this.” She was crying too. “I love you!”

“And I love you.” Renee kissed her head. The pregnancy had been an emotional time for both of them. All of Renee’s fear and doubts came thundering back at the prospect of raising a child, and then two. With all the changes in her body and the pressures of pregnancy, Natalie worried Renee would lose interest in her or their children. But with each other, they’d made it through even stronger and deeper in love. 

“They’re beautiful. Thank you, Renee.” They shared a kiss. “They’re so beautiful. Look at what we made Renee. I love them already.” Tears poured down her face. 

“You did so well. You’re so strong Nat. You need anything?” She rubbed her belly, still unused to the lack of bump. 

“Just your love.” She nuzzled her head into Renee’s neck. “And maybe a back rub. And a glass of wine.”

Renee kissed the top of her head again. 

“Yes ma’am. Wine or massage first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has requests/prompts, I'm happy to consider them. I've got plenty of ideas, but I'm always open to something different.


	7. You can be a pain in my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renee is a skirmisher, she's always jumping into unknown situations and living life fast. But Nat's adventurous sexual tastes might be the undoing of Renee. 
> 
> OR 
> 
> 7k words about that time Renee tries anal. (spoiler, she likes it)
> 
> Tags: F/F, toys, strap-ons, anal fingering, oral sex, anal sex, first time anal, "realistic anal", build-up, references to enemas, soft Wraith, Wattson is a bit freaky but loving, tiny bit of pain, Wattson is a top

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I was distracted with the 31 days challenge, as well as life in general. On the bright side, I finally realized I can use text to speech to listen to these so I don't have as many weird mistakes. 
> 
> I HC Wattson as very adventurous and Wraith down for anything with enough pep talk and support.

"You want what?!" Renee exclaimed, processing what she'd just been asked. She was lying on the couch with her pajamas on and her wet hair wrapped up in a towel. Nat, by contrast, still wore nothing at all. 

"I want to put my fingers in your butt, it is not hard to understand Renee." She teased. Their shared shower had resulted in two different moods: sleepy and horned up.

"Yeah, it is. Most people don't put things up their ass!" It was confusion in her voice rather than fear or actual disgust. 

This wasn't the first time Nat had demonstrated an interest in Renee's backdoor. A finger or two had teased at it while she rode a strap and Nat had offered multiple times to rim her. The fingers were a welcomed bit of kinky fun from time to time, especially given how small Nat's hands were, but Renee had never agreed to a rim job. It was just too dirty, too perverse. Or maybe that was just because she had lived in the wilderness for years with no access to the internet stories that Nat read and that she had only had a sex life for the past eighteen months. Even the idea of oral sex had been an adjustment. Then again, she loved that now.

"You are not most people Renee. I put toys in my butt all the time, it is very pleasurable. See?" She turned around and bent over to show off a silver bar over her asshole.

"Holy shit! Nat, please tell me you don't wear those in public."

The only response she got was a blush and a giggle. One of her hands reached around and grabbed it, pulling out a small butt plug. Nat moaned and gasped through the removal. "Ahhhh, that felt wonderful."

Renee was almost in shock. Her sweet and adorable girlfriend was into butt stuff, and now, she was looking right at her apparently experienced butthole. Intrusive thoughts of licking it or pushing her strap into it did Renee no favors. Even she could admit to being occasionally interested in Nat’s butt. She’d seen it plenty of times while they had sex doggy style, and had been tempted to do something to it. And if Nat liked to so much, maybe she would too...

"Ok, even if I did want you to put a toy up my butt, which I don't, it's not clean! I use the bathroom too you know."

Nat strode over to Renee, straddling her hips. Her bare chest was inches from Renee who fought every urge to both stare at her lovely breasts and to bury her face in there. 

"Oh Renee, there are easy ways to clean you up. We don’t have to, I was just asking. But if you don't want it in the butt, can I do you anyways? Maybe I make it quick on the couch before bed?" She reached down and ran her hands over Renee's hips. 

"Goddamnit Nat." She hissed. "How'd you know?"

Her girlfriend giggled again and twisted her nipples through her t-shirt, making Renee squeak with surprise.

"Cotton shirts my love." She tapped Renee's nose with her index finger. "And glass cutter nipples." She breathed as their lips collided. Renee was done for. 

"Yes, yes, there, right there! Don't stop, please, don't stop!" Renee cried as Nat's strap was driven into her pussy. 

She was face down on the couch, her hair flung in every direction after her towel wrap had fallen apart. Her pajama bottoms had been pulled down just enough to give Nat access to her. Nat's hands pressed her into the plush cushions as the toy continued to stimulate the very sensitive Renee. 

"There there there there there-" Renee rapidly whimpered. 

Nat's fucking was intense and deep. Her hips waved, expertly sliding the toy in and out of Renee and hitting her familiar weaknesses like a machine. Nat bent down and bit into the crook of her neck in perfect time with a pinch of her swollen clit. 

Renee whimpered and softly came. Nat's name fell from her lips between pants and moans. Her orgasms were not dramatic, but Nat loved their intimacy. She was just about to begin her aftercare when Renee grabbed her wrist. 

"We can try it." She mumbled. 

"What?"

"You can put it in my butt." Renee hid her face in a pillow. 

"Are you sure? Maybe now you are not in-" Before Nat could finish her concerns, Renee interrupted.

"I'm thinking very clearly Nat. You've got me all worked up so yeah, I'm in the mood to try something new."

Nat kissed her bare shoulder. 

"We'll start getting you ready then, though we must wait for tomorrow night since you are going to have your first time." Nat was bursting with joy. 

Nat had taken the next day to prepare Renee both physically and mentally. They'd done what could be done to clean out Renee's insides, a process that Nat had said would conclude later in the day. Nat had bought some latex gloves and some more lube as well. She'd spent plenty of time making sure Renee knew what she wanted and that expectations were set. 

“Is this really necessary?” Renee looked at the small silicone plug. She was on her stomach, over Nat's knees, her skin still moist from the hot bath they’d taken together. Technically, Nat had already given her her first anal experience. While they took a bath, Nat used her fingers to rub soap on her freshly shaved backdoor, the tiny amount of pressure made Renee squirm. When they were done, to prove her confidence, she’d spread Renee’s cheeks and planted a wet kiss right on her asshole. Renee thought her face might catch fire from the heat she had felt in it. 

“It will help you relax and warm up. This will hurt less later, but we don’t have to use it.”

“Fine. Just put it in.” She saw Natalie’s look of concern. “This is all new to me, but if you think it will help, let’s do it.” She kissed Natalie’s leg. 

Nat poured more cool lube on Renee’s anus. She’d already carefully shaved her and opted for a few kisses. Renee jerked when her lips touched her backdoor, she could feel the blush in her cheeks again. Another glob of lube was rubbed over the plug. It was Wattson’s first, small and smooth, perfect for a novice. A thorough cleaning had readied it for its next user. 

“How does this feel?” The tip circled her hole, only giving the faintest touch. 

“Weird.” Renee whimpered. Her face was buried in the towel she wore as a scarf. “This is so weird. I’m ready, though.”

“You are not ready Renee, you are so tense, it would hurt you if I put it in now. I need you to relax. I’m here for you.” She stroked her back and kissed her butt. “Such a brave girl for me. It does mean so much that you will try this with me, I promise you’ll like it.” She kissed her butt again, this time seeing her backdoor loosen just a bit. “Fingers to help you relax?”

Renee’s nod earned two fingers rubbing her folds and a thumb just above her clit. It wasn’t long before dry rubbing turned to wet fingering. The plug still pressed at her backdoor while Nat’s fingers only pushed in the slightest way. As fun as it would be to get Renee off now, that wasn’t the point. 

“I love your noises _mom amour_. Do you hear how wet you are for me already?” She kissed her shoulder. 

Natalie gave a few rapid pumps, letting Renee experience the sloshing sounds of her own arousal. The kisses on the small of her back and buttcheeks didn’t let up and neither did the teasing of her clit. 

The plug continued to circle her and more kisses proved to be the best strategy. When Renee was finally untensed, Nat gave her fair warning and pushed the soft tip to her hole. It was spread from the outside for the first time in a series of muffled groans and whimpers. With her thumb on the flared base, Nat rubbed Renee’s folds to comfort her. Her ass took more of the plug, almost halfway to the widest point. The sight of Renee’s butt being touched like this for the first time was beautiful. Between her firm cheeks, the small ring of darkened skin hugged the lubed up plug tight.Her small moans and purrs of cautious pleasure filled Nat with glee. 

“It’s about to be all the way in.” She whispered. 

Renee’s butt was stretched to the widest and the toy snapped it, airtight against her hole. The only evidence of what was in her was a small pink disc hidden behind two firm asscheeks. 

“You did it! How do you feel?” Nat cheered.

“Full. I thought you said it was small.” Renee whined.

“It is, your butt is still not experienced. Do you like it though?” She rubbed Renee's back and face, smiling. Though she did her best not to pressure Renee, whenever she indulged in one of Nat's kinks, her heart swelled with warmth. Thankfully, Renee had liked everything they'd tried so far. 

“I don’t _not_ like it. This is so weird, I just let you put something in my asshole. Is it normal to feel like I’m going to...you know.”

“Yes, but don’t worry, that rarely happens. If you have to take it out, get me. I don’t want you to hurt yourself. But try and keep it in, it will help tonight.” Nat recalled her own first experiments; painful and embarrassing affairs that had at least been private. She'd learned how to better please herself by now, thankfully able to impart her lessons learned on Renee. 

“Ok. I kind of see why you like this...” Renee dared to peak from her towel. “Can we have sex now? You got me in the mood again...” She pretended that it was only the fingering and not the newfound pressure in her ass that was getting her worked up.

“If I ever say no to you my love, slap me.” She leaned down for a deep kiss. 

They ended up sharing a round of passion in the tub. Renee was lying on top of Nat, both panting. 

“Holy shit. I haven’t cum that hard in a while. I guess this thing really works.” Her fingers teased at the base of the plug, the tiny amount of stimulation making her wince. Her body was still riding the post-climax high. 

“Your first double penetration _mon chiere_!” Nat kissed her cheek. “You came so loudly for me, I’m just elated you like this!” She grabbed Renee's butt and jiggled it.

There wasn't a part of Renee that Nat didn't adore, but her butt had a special place in her horny little heart. The twin muscles were as much a product of Renee's squats as good genetics, but either way, it was a gorgeous butt. Nat loved to grab it, smack it, kiss it, whatever it took to make contact. The first time they'd had sex, Nat had made sure round two was doggy style just to see Renee's butt. Since then, Renee had made taking to sending Nat a cheeky picture from time to time when she wanted to work her up. 

“Yeah, this is...this is good. Tonight we’ll see how far I can go.” Her voice was a bit shaky. 

"And you're positive?"

"Yes Nat, for the one-hundredth time. We'll try it, and if I like it yay, if not, oh well." Nat gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Can we use your strap too? It always feels really good." Renee knew how much her girlfriend loved to strap up and fuck her, she wanted Nat to have fun as well. 

"If you want it. Thank you, Renee. I hope you do enjoy it, it is very pleasurable for me, and giving is almost as fun as receiving. It is time for your final clean up!"

The enema had been interesting. No pain or pleasure, just a very novel sensation for Renee. That had been over an hour ago and now, Nat was waiting in their bedroom. Her plug was cleaned and stood up on the sink to dry, Renee’s butt now felt empty. Never did she think she’d look longingly at a toy like that.She could already smell the pine candles and the simulated fireplace, Nat was going all out. 

Renee gave herself one last once over. Nat had just told her to wear what was most comfortable, which was similar to the long cotton t-shirt and fleece bottoms she'd worn when Nat had floated the question with one minor addition, her scarf. The tattered and rough piece of fabric was like an anchor to her. When she wore it, everything was just a little easier.

With a bit of self-motivation, she opened the bedroom door. Nat was of course stunningly attractive. She was wearing Renee's favorite bedroom attire, her thigh-high socks, and a pair of pink panties, matched with a simple white bra. Not what most would consider the most sexy, but Renee loved its simplicity and how very Nat it was. There was also that small strap on her hips, now appearing far larger than it ever had.

"You are gorgeous as always Renee, may I kiss you?" That smile made Renee a bit more confident, she knew Nat would never hurt her, that she was doing this because she genuinely thought Renee would like it. 

Renee brought their lips together. She felt Nat begin to play with her ass as their bodies pressed against each other. Nat was soft and smooth, just the feel of her skin was a treat for Renee. Long french kisses were punctuated with quick smooches and caresses of her face. 

"Are you ready my love?" Nat gave one more kiss to her lips. 

"Yeah, please just be slow."

Nat gave her a heart-melting smile and an 'of course'.

In moments, Renee’s back was on their flower-covered bed and her bottoms were already on the floor with Nat's head between her thighs. Her tongue was a master of stimulating Renee and her fingers its apprentices. They worked in perfect sync to get her wet, introducing pleasure to her mind in drips and trickles. Renee fondled her own chest, moaning as she did so. Given the choice, she’d lay there forever with Nat fingering and licking her. But that wasn’t the choice this time, almost as soon as her pleading for more started, it was over.

"I'd like it if you got me ready." Nat cupped Renee's face and she slipped off the bed. 

Oral with the strap was about anticipation and power exchange. As Renee sank to her knees and started to kiss Nat's strap, she signaled her willingness and drowned Nat's mind in want. The sight of a stunning and powerful woman wrapping her lips around her like this made Nat's heart race, and when it was Renee, she felt nothing short of love. Her girlfriend knew how to work the dildo, using her mouth to push and rub it against Nat's crotch, setting her wheels in motion. The hand on Renee's head was just a show of affection, she never pushed or tugged. She didn't have to, Renee could easily swallow this entire strap and boy did she. 

" _Merde,_ so eager." Nat stroked Renee's cheek.

She bobbed her head and locked eyes with Nat, her's shimmering with the desire to please. Sometimes, Nat would just let Renee do this, turn the vibe on, and let her girlfriend work her magic. She transitioned from slow to sloppy with slurps and tongue action. It was easy to imagine what it would feel like if the toy were real, Renee's soft lips wrapped around her shaft, the warm and wet inside of her mouth coating her in spit, her tongue massaging every inch. She stroked Renee's silky hair, letting her nails graze her head. A quick tap on the cheek told Renee she'd done her job and she sat back up on the bed, sure to give Nat a quick kiss. 

“Let me roll you over so we can start for real.” Nat whispered. Her voice stuck to Renee like humidity. 

“Can we stay like this? I want to see you.” Renee replied. 

“It will be easier if I’m behind you. This may hurt if you’re on your back.”

Renee grabbed her hand. 

“I want to see you. Please, Nat, I can deal with pain if you’re here.”

“Ok, my love.” She kissed her lips and smiled. 

She teased her finger at Renee’s entrance. It acted like the plug, circling the outside and barely pressing on it. Renee’s breasts were the target of her nibbles as she leaned down. Both experienced her adoration while her hands fondled and groped them with her mouth feasting on every inch. Nat made sure to leave her lipstick marks all over them and placed more on Renee’s neck, face, and shoulders. Hard and sensitive nipples were subject to further teething and gentle pinches. 

“So perfect.” Nat whispered though her love was no secret. “You are my beautiful girl Renee. I love you.”

“I love you. I'm ready...” Renee whimpered as Nat pushed her own thigh between Renee’s legs. 

Nat crawled off of her and grabbed Renee’s hips. A gentle pull brought her to the edge of the bed, her legs spread wide with Nat standing in between them. She knelt down and admired Renee’s nether areas. A quick kiss to each hole made her whimper with want. 

"I'm going to put one of my fingers in your butt now Renee." Nat held up her other hand, clad in a latex glove. "If you feel any pain or you want to stop, tell me." She kissed the inside of Renee's thigh. 

The finger was coated in lube and pressed on the tight ring of muscle. The pressure built until it slipped in, barely past the nail. Nat pushed it further in, careful to keep her press slow and steady. Renee couldn't decide what to make of the feeling. It didn't hurt, maybe it was a bit uncomfortable, but at the same time, it felt good. Even something as small as Nat's finger made her insides feel so full, so satisfied. 

"Tell me what to do." Nat rested her face on Renee's thigh. 

"Deeper...move it." Renee whispered.

The motion introduced another novel sensation. Most of the feeling was around her entrance, undoubtedly pleasurable, like a muffled version of what Nat's fingers did to her other hole. She could feel Nat's gloved fingertip teasing at her deeper parts, far deeper than the tiny plug. For the first time she was conscious of the inside of her ass. The soft and delicate walls twitched at the slightest brush. 

Though she hid behind her scarf, the voices reminded Renee that Nat was looking at her. She placed her hand over the one Nat had on her thigh and things became just a little easier. The finger made shallow pumps and its tip grazed her inner walls. Renee could feel her ass tighten and clench around her finger at the unfamiliar sensations. It became easier faster than she had expected, the slight pain was all but gone now, replaced with a strange new pleasure. 

"Do you want another finger, no finger, my mouth?" Nat kept her steady and cautious pace.

"Try your mouth, I-I want to warm up a bit more." In truth, she was more curious if Nat would actually do it than she was interested in the sensation. Her girlfriend continued to surprise her. 

When Nat's finger left, cool air had an instant to bite at her ass, making her yelp. It was soon replaced with Nat's scorchingly hot tongue. It danced around her back door, pressing against it without an ounce of hesitation. Figure eights traced over her, the middle right on her puckered hole. It was all so dirty, so kinky, so depraved. Everyone knew Nat as the cute and innocent electrician, and here she was, putting her tongue on Renee's butt. Her lips sucked and caressed the inexperienced area and her fingers traced her inner thighs. 

Nat grabbed onto Renee's thighs and pulled herself tighter against her, clearly loving the chance to eat her ass. Part of Renee wondered what it tasted like, maybe Nat would let her have a taste later. She made moans of satisfaction and wet kissing sounds as her tongue pushed past the entrance. Renee felt it circle around the cavity, hitting every inch it could find. There was no shame in Nat as she tongue fucked Renee’s butt, in fact, she seemed to revel in the taboo. And Renee was starting to admit to herself that she liked it. Though her fingers were pleasant, the tongue was far more pleasurable. Her hands again found Nat’s for comfort. The rimming was wet, sloppier than when Nat ate her out. When Nat’s nose brushed her folds it slammed home just how turned on she was. This felt good, really good, nearly as good as Nat’s regular oral.

“Does that even taste good?” Renee asked. She still wanted Nat to be satisfied with this. 

“It doesn’t taste like much, you did so well cleaning up.” She kissed her hole. “I mostly taste the lube, but it is a bit like a battery. Not as tasty as this.” Renee whimpered when Nat pinched her labia. 

“You don’t have to keep doing that then.”

“Does it feel good?” Renee nodded. “Then I will continue. This is for you Renee, not me. Tell me when you want to change things again.”

“You just want to put your tongue in me asshOLE!” 

Nat answered by pressing her mouth back to Renee’s butt, her tongue slithering back to its deepest exploration. Her hands gripped her asscheeks and spread, stretching her hole and giving her even easier access to her insides. The wiggling of her hips bushed her inner lips on the tip of Nat's nose and she felt what was coming. Wetness flowing down gave that much away. Renee gave into pleasure and started to rub her swollen clit. 

“Shit. Goddamnit Nat, I’m close.” Renee couldn’t believe what she was feeing. 

Nat didn’t let up, in fact, she pushed harder. Her lips touched at the sensitive ring of Renee’s ass and she made more hungry slurps for effect. One way or another, she was making Renee cum. Her tongue rolled around inside Renee, finding every weakness within its grasp. Those pressure points were hit with unrelenting efficiency. Renee felt her whole body tingling, waves traveling through her. She squirmed and whined, embarrassed at her arousal, and turned on by the perversion. Her hands grasped Nats and pushed on the back of her head. Her tongue hit her one last time and her body shook in climax. She grabbed Nat's hand tight as her thighs quivered and her guttural moans escaped her lips. The waves of bliss rocked her body, hitting her like nothing ever had. Nats continued rimming dragged her orgasm on for what felt like forever, her pussy overflowed onto Nat’s oral action. 

“I-I just came. I came from you eating my butt...” Renee mumbled when she lay sprawled and still on their bed. 

“Yay! You did! Was it as good as I hoped?” Nat washed her mouth out to be safe while she rubbed Renee’s thighs. 

“I’ve never had one like that.” She whispered. 

“Anal orgasms hit differently. I quite like them. Are you ok?” She rested her head between Renee’s legs. 

“Yeah. No, better than ok. Thank you, that was amazing.” 

She smiled and ruffled Nat’s hair. The look on her face after she satisfied her girlfriend was always one of love and pride.  Nat returned the grin. She could see Renee climbing down from the peak, her body still flushed and her breath still heavy. 

“I’m glad, _mon beau_. Next time you’re ready, we can try my toys if you like.” Nat started to stand but Renee grabbed her. 

“No. I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I want more. I want you to put it in my ass.” Her voice was small and almost embarrassed. 

Nat crawled onto the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around Renee. 

“There is nothing to be ashamed of my love. Your body cannot help what it likes, many many girls enjoy this for themselves. I love playing with my butt because it feels good Renee. If this makes you feel good too, then it is perfectly alright.” She kissed her. 

"Can...can you try two fingers?" She was conscious of how wet her neglected pussy was, something that surprised them both. 

"Yes. You are doing _magnifique_ Renee, it is so sweet of you to try this for me. Maybe we can try something you like next? I've seen your search history, choking perhaps?" Sweet was an odd word for what this was, but Renee didn't mind. She'd address Nat peeping on her own porn habits later, maybe with some light breath play as "punishment". 

She immediately missed Nat’s skilled tongue. Her body demanded more attention and it came when the two lube soaked fingers prodded at her now relaxed asshole. The digits pushed in, aided by her warm-up. It was a revelation compared to one. They felt exponentially larger and the discomfort bordered on sharp pain. But with that came far more pleasure, the entrance pouring in the bulk of it. Her butt was stretched and warped around her fingers and her insides still twitched at the strange stimulation. 

"Relax Renee, it will be much more pleasurable if you are not tense, here." She kissed Renee's folds. "Think of it like getting ready for a bigger toy, just breathe."

Nat refocused on Renee’s breasts with her mouth and gave her drooling pussy a few rubs with her other hand. Again, Renee’s ass relaxed and Nat began to pump the paired fingers, pushing moans from Renee. It felt so much better than just the one. Side by side they worked in her rear, only ever pulling halfway out before returning. Nat brushed at her depths, triggering more bizarre sensations in Renee. Her ass made embarrassing sounds but Nat didn’t mind. She kept kissing her legs and marveling at the sight of Renee’s stretching butt. Renee pressed her palms to her eyes as her legs flexed and squirmed. She was getting off again on anal a second time, if only the others could see their adorable defender and hardass skirmisher now. 

"T-three..." She whimpered. This was really turning her on. 

Nat obliged. The jump in pleasure was not as intense since Nat arrayed her fingers in a triangle. But this was definitely over the size of that strap. It felt good though it burned just a bit. 

_** Look who likes it in the butt ** _

The voices finally started to chime in.

_** Wait till she really starts to do you ** _

_** Wow, I wish my Nat would finger my ass ** _

"Shut up..." Renee whispered. The constant reminders of her current sexual state had a way of overstimulating her.

"What was that?" Nat stopped a moment, concerned. 

"Nothing, just the voices." Renee panted. She didn't realize she'd been breathing so heavy. "You can put it in me now."

Nat threw the glove away and soaked the strap in lube. Suddenly, it looked massive again. In reality, it was maybe the size of a hairbrush handle, hardly the largest thing Renee had taken, but her butt was new territory. She remembered the first time Nat had used that strap, their first time together. It had scared her then too, but Nat had made that night something special, a night she hoped to never forget. Above anyone else, Renee trusted her girlfriend, this too would be a wonderful night she assured herself. The lube and condom cover silicone tip was like ice on her backdoor as Nat held it there, her hands on Renee's legs. She admired the slight gape she'd made and how wound up she'd made Renee.

"I'm going to put it in now. Tell me when to stop."

The tip easily slipped into her loosened hole. Pressure and fullness built in her core as Nat slid deeper inside her. The rubber cock was completely unlike her fingers. It was smooth, pushing in easier, but so much larger. Even a toy this small was intense in Renee's inexperienced ass. Unlike the fingers, it did hurt. She could feel her rear being pushed open and her insides burning at the invasion. Renee moaned Nat's name over and over, punctuated with hisses at the discomfort, and moans at the pleasure. 

"Renee, are you ok? We can stop." Her cries and whimpers made Nat stop for a moment, strap still about a third of the way in. 

"N-no, keep going. I can take it, promise."

A hand caressed her face, the soft touch stood in stark contrast to the discomfort in her core. 

"If I'm hurting you, we should stop. You don't have to like it, my love, I'd much rather you be happy." Nat kissed her knee.

"I'm fine. It feels good, better than it hurts. I-I kind of like the hurt too..." She retreated into her scarf. It was something she'd known for a while now. Nat was not afraid to get rough and was prone to getting carried away in her excitement. Her spanks, bites, and scratches did truly hurt, but Renee was always glad they did. 

More kisses fell on her leg before Nat began to push again. Cool lube poured onto her hole and the strap, letting it glide in with less resistance. Renee screwed her eyes shut and bit down hard on her scarf, taking more of the strap. Everything in her rational brain said this was wrong, it was dirty and disgusting, it was so humiliating, and it hurt, why should she like it? But her body and the sexual part of her told a different story, one of a new type of pleasure and a desire to be claimed like this.  She surprised herself when Nat's bush brushed against her sensitive pussy. She'd taken it all. 

"So much! Very impressive my love, I'm all the way in you. There is no pain?" Nat tried to look Renee in the eyes, but she hid behind her scarf. "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. It's fine, just don't look at me like that. Don't give me your lovey eyes when you're in my ass! You-you can start moving." She could see the redness in Renee's face. 

Nat's hips began to work. Her first thrusts were short, gradual pumps into those tight depths. Renee's recently virginal ass clung to the lubed up strap, trying to prevent it from leaving. But Nat worked to a gentle pace, pulling only part of the back before returning it to Renee. Her wetness flowed down to the strap, giving it more lubrication, and giving Nat an incentive to press her fingers back to those folds. 

"How do you feel about getting pleasure in both places?" 

"No. I-I can't. Too much, just this for now." Renee panted. 

" _Oui,_ _mon cheire_. How do you feel now?" 

Nat's hands slid up and down her sides, caressing her hips and flexing abs. 

"It feels good mostly. Kind of burns a little, but it's not bad. Can you go a little harder?" 

Nat's hands slipped from her side and grabbed on to her hips. Like a steam engine, her thrusts became faster and more powerful. With the increase in pleasure came an increase in pain. For now, it felt far better than it hurt though. Renee was moaning loudly and writhing on Nat's strap. Her face was still buried in her scarf and her faded blue eyes refused to look Nat in the face. Natalie pulled back and held steady.

Renee was ready for another slam. But rather than thrust into her, Nat slowly pulled out, her strap removing with a wet, sucking pop. Renee loosed a guttural groan at the sudden loss of pressure, the removal felt far more satisfying than the insertion. A finger pressed to her slightly gaped butt and Renee felt just how easy it slipped in. But it was replaced with the strap again when Nat pushed halfway back in. Her tight insides were expanded by the narrow strap again, returning that satisfied and stuffed feeling to Renee. And again, Nat pulled out leaving her gasping and wondering what was better, the release or when the fake cock stretched her out. 

"Sparks please, I need it." Renee moaned. The use of her pet name was reserved for moments Renee was vulnerable and submissive, moments where she wanted her girlfriend to inflict her will upon her. 

Nat kissed her cheek and whispered 'patience'. For what felt like an eternity, she continued her tease. In and out, in and out. The constant give and take was driving Renee mad, she squirmed and groaned, her toes curling and her back arching with want. 

"Say it." Natalie whispered while she raked her nails over Renee's flexing abs, leaving faint scratches. Their sex had brought out Renee's favorite side of Natalie, her dominant and mischievous side. Her hands rubbed over Renee's sweating core and she again demanded she speak.

"Natalie, please fuck me." She panted, her body screamed for more. 

"Be specific my love." Natalie jostled the tip of her strap just inside Renee's ass, only making her more desperate with need. The smell of her drooling pussy was making both even hotter for each other. 

"Fuck my ass. Please sparks, fuck me in the ass. Give it to me hard, please!" Renee whined. The smirk crossed Natalie's face was as devious as it was amused. Getting her to beg turned her on almost as much as her nude form, and hearing her cry for such lurid things was a dream come true.

"I'm going to go harder until you tell me to stop, ok?" Renee nodded to Nat's plan. 

Before long, their hips were slapping together with audible claps. Each impact sent a shockwave of pleasure through both her ass and her pussy, her breasts bouncing in time with the thrusts. Renee knew her face must have been burning red by now. She was getting fucked in the ass and liking it. And Nat's thrusts were only getting more powerful. 

"There, there that's good." She whimpered. “Oowww. I’m fine I’m fine. Keep going!”

She locked in her pace. Renee's moans were less restrained now, tumbling out wantonly. The sound of Nat's hips slapping on her's, the pungent smell of lube mixed with her ass, and the cocktail of pain and pleasure overwhelmed her senses. Nat's hands held her squirming hips tight and gave gentle assistance to her pounding. By now, Renee's slick arousal was flowing like a river. She was beyond turned on, and she could feel that ultimate pressure building. 

Nat tried to stifle a giggle when an especially loud queef came from her ass. Renee buried her face deeper in her scarf. 

"I'm sorry, Renee. That was rude. Such things are natural, it is just silly to see you like this." She broke her dominant streak for a moment.

Renee's mind was too cloudy to respond. She focused on Nat's gorgeous face, how her eyes smiled at the sight of her girlfriend. With her, everything was always alright, and when they were having sex, Renee was down for anything. The images of her stunning body in exertion, trying to fuck her to exhaustion only filled Renee with more heat. 

"Tell me when you want to stop or switch, your butt is very tight so this may not be comfortable for long." Nat's soft voice came to her through the egregious sounds of sex.

"I can feel it. I’m getting close, just keep doing this.” Renee whined. 

The assfucking continued as Nat adjusted her position slightly. The strap brushed over a spot on her insides that made Renee's whole body arch. She felt a jet of liquid shoot from her neglected pussy, the kind usually reserved for when Nat toyed with her clit. 

“Found your a-spot. Do you want to cum?” Nat whispered in a mischievous tone. 

“Yes. Please more! I want to cum again, please Nat. Fuck me.” Renee wrapped her fingers around Nat’s wrists when she grabbed her hips. 

The strap nailed that pressure point without mercy. Renee’s body was on fire, and when Nat gave her clit some attention as well, she knew it was over.  Nat adored the spectacle before her. Renee was a writhing mess of pleasure. The sheets and her hair clung to her sweaty and flushed body, her skin shining in the candlelight. Even obscured by her scarf, Nat saw her faces of bliss, how her mouth hung open and her face was such a brilliant bright red. And of course, there was her body, every muscle flexing and her breasts heaving. Her fingers rubbed at her drenched lips, just inches from her very willing backdoor.

"Yes, right there...shit Nat...god yes, there! I'm gonna cum Nat, you're so good. You're amazing in my butt."

_** Her cock is so deep in your ass ** _

_** Cum you little butt-slut ** _

_** Your pussy is burning hot right now ** _

_** Do it, squirt all over her ** _

Both sets of walls began to squeeze down as her cries became more frantic. Nat kept up her plowing, hitting Renee with everything she had. As the strap bucked into her, she felt a pressure she’d never got before. It was inside her, all over her body, and her she kept trying to fight it, her abs flexing and her whole body squirming, but it was too much. Renee's world fell away.

"Hmmmmmm..." She moaned when her senses returned. Her surroundings were soft to the touch, still smelling of pine but now mixed with lube and sex. 

Sight returned and her head was on Nat's chest, cradled in her arms, their legs intertwined. In as many words, she was in heaven. There was no better place, Nat's soft and smooth skin, her tender embrace, all of it was perfect after sex. 

"How do you feel _mon cherie_?" Nat stroked her head, petting her and massaging comfort and calm into her. Her fingers wove into her frilled and tossed black hair, scratching her scalp. That was one of her favorite things when she was still in the afterglow. 

"Tired, my ass hurts." It was a bit sore, like her arms after a long workout, but it was tolerable. What was more intense was the tingling that remained in her legs and core. 

"I'm sorry, Renee. I wasn't trying to hurt you. When you came, you squeezed so hard, it just slipped out so fast. We don't have to do this again if you don't like it." She kissed her forehead, making it all a bit more bearable. 

“It’s fine, you’re always a pain in my ass.” Renee smiled and Nat gave her a playful slap. 

“Silly girl! But you did enjoy this, no?” She had to wait for a long wet kiss to end before she could respond. But Renee was in no rush to end it. It didn't matter Nat's tongue still tasted like lube, a kiss was a kiss. 

“Hmmm-hmmm. You felt amazing in me. I’ve never been so full, I can't believe I came like that.” Mentally, Renee ranked it as her fourth-best orgasm. Nat was responsible for spots one and three, number two was by herself. 

"I'm so happy you liked it, Renee. You did so good tonight, so brave and sweet for me." Another kiss landed on her cheek. Her body on Renee's was like a nap after an exhausting match.

"Mmmhhh. My butt feels empty, is that normal?” Renee mumbled against Nat's chest. She took the liberty of kissing her tender breasts, though Nat never seemed to mind. 

“You’re very stretchy. It will go back to normal soon. May I look though?”

Renee let her slide down and part her cheeks. Her finger ran over her winking ass, the tiniest amount of lube dripping out of it. A quick wipe with a towelette cleaned her up. Her butt longed for more, but even Renee knew she couldn't take more tonight. Well, she couldn't take more in her butt, if Nat was up for more rounds, she was happy to satisfy her. 

“No blood! I was worried we didn’t use enough lube and that I was being too rough.” The fact the whole room smelled like lube was evidence enough of Nat's caution.

“We can do this again. Just don't tell anyone I like it like this. Anita got enough fun out of the time you left bites on my neck." She rubbed Nat's shoulder, tracing the unique pattern of scars, one of Renee's favorite features of her's. 

“ Soon, but we need to give your butt some time to recover, it had so many new things done to it today. You'll be walking funny tomorrow, it would be a shame if I had to pamper you at home all day. But I can always use my mouth as long as you clean for me. I’d love to eat your tasty butt again.” She jiggled Renee's cheeks, giggling at the sight and thought. Renee blushed. Maybe she should be proud to have a tasty butt. 

"Maybe I can get you off? I can be a pain in your ass too." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, open to feedback and requests.


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Frontier War continues to rage and Renee is forced to spend grueling months in combat without seeing her fiancee Natalie. Her brief leave gives her an opportunity to touch her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally following up on an anonymous request. I'll be aiming for more regular chapters here as well.
> 
> Up next, a request for a Voidwalker threesome.

The shuttle buffeted in the solar wind again. It was just four hundred kilometers above Tessir, from home. The seventy-nine light-year journey from Solace was never easy, anticipation more than anything was what got to her. For three of her twelve days of leave, Pilot Renne "Wraith'' Blasey thought only of her fiancee.

The ex-IMC pilot had defected shortly after learning just how little the IMC actually cared for the people of the Frontier. She left behind friends, comrades, people she cared about, but her principles told her this was right. 

As if a sign that she'd chosen the right path, Natalie Paquette had entered her life around the same time she joined the Militia. The young woman was uncommonly brilliant and had worked with Renee for weeks to take apart her IMC manufactured Ronin-class Titan to understand its inner workings. They labored day and night, talking about all manner of technology and theories about the universe. She marveled at Renee's Fold powers and adored her sense of humor. While they worked, the two talked about their lives, their dreams. Both wanted a brighter future for the Frontier and both happened to be single.

To say Natalie was beautiful was almost a lie for how understated it was. Renee saw her as radiant, as breathtaking as starlight. There was an energy that came off of her, pure positive kindness, kindness that existed for its own sake. She was a goofy girl who loved to joke and make terrible puns that always made Renee laugh. But what she admired most about Natalie was how genuine she was. She was unabashedly herself and she was an accepting and brave young woman. Unlike most other Militia members, Natalie never held Renee's past against her, only asking that her future actions be testament to her true nature. With her help, Renee had become an invaluable asset to the Militia in both combat and espionage. And their flirtations soon solidified into dates. 

Three years after meeting Natalie, on her own thirty-fifth birthday, Renee had proposed to her. It was a silly proposal, involving a fake coolant leak to reveal a hidden ring. Just right for Natalie. The Militia was pressed for cash, so even Pilots didn't earn much, but Natalie never took the ring off. It was braided gold wire that Renee had salvaged off of IMC Titans, the gem a dazzling red ruby from a solid-state laser. She said yes with one condition; Renee would survive the war so they could get married in peace. 

"T minus three minutes ma'am. There's a rainstorm near the landing zone, so this may be a bit rough. We're in range of Tessir's local communications systems so you should be receiving messages now." Her pilot spoke up.

Renee was the sole passenger. Even by Frontier standards, Tessir was backwater. With a population of nine hundred and no strategic value, it was untouched by the war, exactly why Renee called it home. They could be safe here, as boring as it was. 

Her phone pinged with a message from hours ago. From Natalie. She instantly opened it.

_ //Renee, I missed you far too much this time. But I can't meet you at the port, I'm tied up at home. Still can't wait to see you ;) _

_ Safe landing and see you soon! _

[image attached]//

She smiled at Natalie's message and opened the picture. Thank god she was alone. It was Natalie, stark naked with "I miss you" scribbled on her abdomen in marker. Renee pressed her thighs together. Her fiancee sent plenty of naughty pictures while she was on the frontlines. Like any good soldier, she pinned them to her locker and even had one inside her Titan, good old KA-1919. 

Their final approach was just as rough as orbit, the storm jostling the shuttle and it dropping hundreds of feet in seconds. But Renee was resilient, she'd make it through. Natalie was depending on her. 

She survived unscathed as always. Their home was a small, single-floor structure that had been converted from an old prefab research facility. It had the benefits of modularity and large windows, but lacked the warmth of a home. That was until Natalie had free reign of the place during one of Renee’s deployments. Every time Renee came home, Natalie had remodeled to some degree and she was always excited to see what she’d been up to. 

Her knocks on the door went unanswered for what felt like far too long in the wind and rain outside. Renee thought of her keys, shoved too deep inside her pack to readily access. That was an oversight from hopes of a mushy, romantic reunion. She could always just phase through the door. But that was unneeded. The door swung open and Renee’s world came alive. 

Natalie’s cry of her name came out as more of a sobbing mumble, immediately muffled by Renee’s jacket. She fell into her arms and was lifted a foot off the ground, wrapping her legs around Renee’s waist. Kiss after kiss was pressed into the soft skin of her neck and shoulder. Renee inhaled deeply. Natalie smelled like lavender fabric softener, like electrical tape, and like oranges? It was the smell of home. 

“-So much. I missed you-” Natalie was crying into her finacee uncontrollably. The time apart was hard for both of them but especially Natalie. Renee had connected with her in a way few ever had. Without her, she had her friends, but no one could fill the void of Renee. She didn’t  _ want _ anyone to, but it still left her feeling incomplete without the woman holding her right now. 

Renee didn’t bother with words. She set Natalie down and cupped both her cheeks. This was the love of her life, in her arms again. The feeling flowed through her like a never ending river of happiness. Sensing an opportunity to make Renee do one of her favorite things, Natalie puffed out her cheeks and made a face. The smile that formed on Renee’s face was warmer than the fire roaring in the living room and made her drunker than even the wine she already had out could. 

Their lips connected. Time stopped for every second Renee felt the electric touch of Natalie’s skin on hers. She was tender, sweet,  _ desperate _ . Their tongues mingled and Renee’s body surrendered to the kiss. She became putty in Natalie’s grasp, but all she wanted was to keep this moment going. When at last they broke apart, Natalie could barely stand and Renee was panting. 

“I missed that.” Renee growled and grabbed Natalie’s ass, intent on bedding her on the floor if she had to. 

“Not yet. You smell like fuel and burnt rubber.” Natalie teased. She only had the slightest bit more restraint than Renee. “Take a shower smelly, then meet me in the bedroom.” She finished with a sultry twist. 

**_Buckle up, you’re getting exactly what you want._ ** A voice informed. Renee was intent on that much. 

  
  


The cold water running over her body did nothing to calm the burning desire inside her. Renee’s body was tense with want, between her legs was searing hot and each time a trickle of water streamed just right, she had to fight a moan. The temptation to drive her fingers into herself and throw herself into a desperate orgasm was difficult to resist, but she had to save her stamina. There was no way she was letting Natalie off easy tonight. Thoughts of her in every lewd pose and in all forms of sultry attire coursed through her head. Her taste was practically already on her tongue. The thought of grabbing the woman she loved and pinning her to the bed, and making greedy, pent up love to her for hours made her fucking wet. The only sound more magical than Natalie’s laugh was her moans. She was hungry for the intimacy of her orgasms, drawing her closer and closer until she racked that brilliant mind with bliss. 

She thought of Natalie’s face between her thighs, her bright blue eyes locked on her while she mercilessly ate her out. In her mental, self-insert porno, Natalie now lay back on the bed, letting Renee ride her strap-on.

“FUCK!” Renee cursed as a wayward drop of water teased her needy folds. She had half a mind to turn this shower off and barge into the bedroom soaking wet. Natalie wouldn’t mind, she could practically smell how much need was in her.

“I couldn’t wait.” A soft voice whined from beyond the curtain. The voices hadn’t ruined this surprise either. 

“I barely can.” Renee said through gritted teeth, but her shoulders relaxed. Natalie was here and she was about to take away all this need. 

The curtain shifted and Natalie stepped in. Renee was the one almost in tears this time. She was every bit as gorgeous as the day she’d left. Sure there had been no shortage of pictures and videos, but they all failed to do her justice. Every image failed to quite capture the soft curves of her body in the right way, or give her scar the mystique it had in person. But most of all, they could never capture her smile. It was a shining, glowing smile that made everything in the world alright if only for a moment. 

“I missed you.” Natalie’s voice hitched and embraced her fiancée. 

Renee pulled Natalie tight against her and tucked her face into the crook of her neck. For a while they held each other, remembering the sensations of the other's skin. 

“R-Renee, can y-you make the w-water warmer?” Natalie was shivering now. A year of military showers had made Renee immune to the icy temperatures.

Renee reached behind her, refusing to break the embrace. But with the hot water came another form of heat. 

Natalie began to kiss her. Their lips mashed together in desperate and needy kisses. Natalie pushed her up against the shower wall and kissed along Renee’s jawline. In turn, Renee firmly gripped Natalie’s ass and earned a hushed moan. The soft, squeezable cheeks had been the undoing of Renee in their early time together. Thankfully Natalie had been forgiving of her staring. 

Natalie slid Renee’s thigh between her legs. The sensation of any of Renee’s touch on her was enough to make her knees weak. Ever the soldier, Renee pressed her advantage. Her leg pushed harder into Natalie’s crotch. As her burning hot sex was prodded, Natalie whimpered and let her brief foray into dominance slip. Renee spun around and held Natalie against the wall, biting her neck and shoulders. 

“Mine. You’re mine.” Renee growled. 

“Yes, all yours Renee. I need you, please, I need you noooowwww.” She whined. Natalie would take her place on top from time to time, but she loved it when Renee took control. 

Her bites were as affectionate kisses with the added bonus of leaving love marks for tomorrow. With her first taste of Natalie, Renee couldn’t keep her hands off her. Every inch of her had to be touched again. She had to remind herself of Natalie’s wonderful body, and assure Natalie that she’d lost none of her edge. Natalie moved to give Renee easier access to whatever she wanted. Her hands were rough and calloused from the war and that made them all the more electric on her skin. 

“You’re perfect. I missed this so much.” Renee whispered into Natalie’s neck. 

Her hands caressed Natalie's stomach and thigh. Though close in height and both fit, the two women had very different builds. Natalie had luscious curves, that perfect layer of soft fat that squished under Renee’s powerful touch. Her thick thighs and round ass were among Renee’s favorite places to grab. She pushed her leg again between Natalie’s shaking thighs and raked her fingers down her side. 

“Mine.” She asserted again. 

“And you’re mine.” Natalie whimpered back. 

“And only yours.” Even with those words, Renee was possessive. Her power made Natalie tremble in the best way. 

She adored Wraith’s strength in all its forms. Her willpower and integrity were insurmountable, but what really got her going was her physical power. Renee was in outstanding shape thanks to her pilot training. In fact, it had been watching Renee do crunches at the gym that Natalie had first realized how attracted to her she was. Her firm biceps and taught core made Natalie’s mouth water. There was no safer place than wrapped in Renee’s powerful arms and hugged tight against her rippling core. 

“I Love you, so goddamn much.” Renee whispered into Natalie’s ear. 

Natalie pulled her tighter against her body and nibbled on her earlobe and neck. 

“Then prove it mon amor. Give your fiancée what she wants.” Natalie demanded. 

There wasn’t a chance Renee wouldn’t oblige. Her hand slipped down her own thigh until her fingertips graced Natalie’s labia. Even as the showers hot water ran down her body, Renee could feel how burning hot Natalie was. The slick and sticky wetness that flowed from inside her coated her fingers and she slid them between her outer lips. Natalie’s mouth hung open in a stuttered moan. Her middle finger circled Natalie’s entrance while her thumb traced the hood of her clit. 

More wetness ran down Renee’s finger while her other hand was occupied squeezing Natalie’s tender breast. Hungry kisses dominated Natalie’s lips and swallowed her moans. Her hands loosely stroked Renee’s thighs, the sensations of her touch were too intense for her to focus on her fiancée as she wanted to. 

“Two already, you’re so greedy.” Renee purred as her ring finger entered Natalie, plunging knuckle deep with ease. “I love how you tighten up on me. It’s like a furnace inside you. Do you want more?” 

Her fingers pumped inside of Natalie and scratched at her twitching walls. Every texture and favorite spot was baked into her memory, she could practically draw a map of Natalie’s vulva. For now, she only aimed to tease and arouse. Renee went for places that made Natalie gush wetness but didn’t quite get her off, she made sure to avoid her delightfully sensitive clit. 

“I can take three. Your fingers are so much better than mine.” Natalie moaned.

She wasn’t just talking dirty, her masturbation had been ruined after dating Renee. There was something in her touch that was magical inside her. Renee could hit her in ways she couldn’t on her own, Hell, she was better with a strap on than Natalie was at trying to fuck herself. 

There was a secret to it. Renee would let the smallest amount of Void energy sizzle around her fingers. It would arc off her and give Natalie a subtle tingle inside like a very faint vibrator. Tiny snaps of energy hit just the right level of pain to translate into pleasure. Renee also had the benefit of a head full of coaches. And her secret weapons combined with her skills were working wonders right now. 

Natalie was writhing and gasping with three fingers firmly seated in her pussy. Renee thrust them with ease, lubricated by the intense amount of wetness she was providing. Through the shower, she sadly lost the intoxicating smell of her very turned on fiancée and the sounds of her fingers plunging inside her. 

At least she could watch Natalie’s faces. Her lips twitched in silent moans and her eyes fell unfocused on her. All the tiny movements were as sexy as they were adorable, making her like this was a treat all its own. Renee became lost in Natalie’s sparkling blue eyes. Their faces merged closer until Renee could feel each of Natalie’s heavy pants on her skin. 

She fingered her harder, grinding her palm against her clit. Renee grabbed Natalie’s thigh and pulled her leg up so she could dig deeper in her drooling sex. Their bodies intertwined. Renee began to kiss Natalie and found she couldn’t stop. Natalie was lost in the sensations of Renee, quaking in her powerful arms and surrendering to her loving touch. 

“I feel it, you’re close. Cum when you’re ready starlight. Just tell me what to do.” Renee nibbled Natalie’s eat lobe and kissed down her neck before biting on her collarbone. 

“You’re already doing it.” Natalie moaned. 

Renee’s hand couldn’t get enough contact with Natalie’s thigh. She grabbed and rubbed her erratically, physically hungry for her. The months separation had made Renee needy, even

possessive of her. Not that Natalie was about to complain. She’d practically forgotten she was in the shower or that she hadn’t seen Renee in months as everything but her fell away. 

Natalie was aware of her own heavy breathing and every inch of contact between her and Renee. She felt how stiff Renee’s nipples were as they grazed her own hypersensitive chest, every scar and rough patch of Renee's hand was vivid on her skin. And Renee’s mouth. That was as overwhelming as the fingers playing her pussy like an instrument. Her teeth and lips stimulated Natalie’s vulnerable neck, not daring to hurt her but flirting so wonderfully close to doing so. And then Renee jerked her hand just right. 

Her fingertips raced up Natalie’s pulsing walls and her palm hit her erect clit with no more restraint. Natalie’s breath hitched before she disintegrated into a stifled cry. She collapsed into the orgasm, riding out the waves of pleasure and the burning heat between her legs. Renee’s lips captured hers. The passion and aggression of the kiss pinned her against the shower wall while searing hot juices ran down Renee’s fingers. 

As her climax subsided, the sensations of the shower returned. The warm water ran over her tingling skin and Renee cradled her in her arms. Her face rested happily on Renee’s chest and she brought a hand up to play with one of Renee’s breasts. 

“Oh? Eager already, welcome back starlight.” Renee teased and kissed the top of her head. “I worked up an appetite fingering you. Can you handle more right now?” 

Natalie looked up and began a new barrage of kisses on her jaw. Even though she was slightly taller, Natalie was on splayed and quaking legs. That wouldn’t make a difference if she was on the ground. 

She gently tugged Renee onto the shower floor and turned up the water's heat slightly. She pulled the showerhead from its cradle and crawled over Renee, positioning her thighs on either side of her head and her dripping vulva over her waiting mouth. 

The moment Natalie’s folds touched Renee’s lips, she was devouring her. Natalie whined and collapsed forward, catching herself before fully falling. Renee was good at fingering and her strap game was impressive, her oral skills, however, were heavenly. And she wasn’t quiet. The slurps and suckles of Natalie’s soaked labia were almost as loud as her own desperate moans as Renee’s tongue rapidly flickered across her already tender sex. 

Renee grabbed Natalie’s calves and held her down against her face, more than happy to have her there. Still reeling in the afterglow, Natalie grabbed fistfuls of Renee’s hair and doubled over. It did hurt a little, but the small sounds and subtle wiggles of Natalie’s hips were worth it. Renee reminisced of their first nights together as Natalie’s subtle taste rolled across her lips and tongue. Having this gorgeous woman airtight against her lips was a common feature of their lovemaking. 

Natalie released one fist of hair to regain control of the showerhead. There was no doubt in either where it was going. 

“I’ve gotten very good at this while you were gone.” Natalie hushed, trying to sound sultry but only revealing how effective Renee’s tongue was. 

A knowing smile crossed Renee’s face. During their calls while Renee was deployed, she’d made oblique references to how she “took care of things” with her gone. For security purposes, their calls were monitored so she could only get so explicit. Renee herself had discovered the magic of a good shower head in her college days, a revelation during that dry spell. 

But Natalie’s first move was unexpected. She reached over Renee and behind some shampoo bottles. There, she’d concealed a decently sized blue dildo that the voices had not bothered to inform her of. It was one Renee knew well, though it was generally strung up in a harness and soon after protruding from Natalie’s waist. The toy was not overly long, but very thick. Renee’s absolute weakness was that stuffed, full feeling of something stretching her out and Natalie loved to exploit that weakness. Renee’s anticipatory gaze was enough for Natalie to begin teasing the tip at her folds.

“Slow down amor, I don’t want to cum yet. I need to have fun with you.” Natalie pet Renee’s head. 

Reluctantly, Renee obeyed. She still had a mouthful of her taste, but she’d been hoping for one of Natalie’s wet climaxes. That wasn’t to say she stopped, experience let her hold Natalie in a state of arousal without taking her towards an orgasm just yet. Her tongue worked away from Natalie’s clit, instead circling her outer lips and occasionally slipping into her folds to keep her on edge. In the meantime, Natalie laid the dildo on the ground between Renee’s thighs. Even with Renee very turned on, a full insertion would hurt and not in a good way. 

Instead, her fingers pushed past Renee’s labia and teased her entrance. Natalie’s slender digits slipped in with ease, instantly working their way over Renee’s soft walls. The heat and texture of her vulva was familiar territory and welcome back on Natalie’s fingertips. Each soft pet down her walls was met with a small shudder from the woman below her and a silent plea for more. Natalie’s favorite technique was a simple “come here” motion with the knuckle of her index finger rubbing deep in Renee’s folds. If she was aiming to get her off with fingering alone, her thumb would be on her clit too. 

Her touch was a welcomed change from the harnesses and jumpsuit zippers that usually dug into her crotch. The latter may have helped keep her alive, but Natalie made her feel alive. Natalie slipped her moistened fingers into her mouth. 

“Ma cherie, I’ve missed how you taste. I think you’re wet enough now, don’t you think?” Natalie playfully poked her cheek with the tip of the dildo.”I’ll take that as a yes.” Natalie stuttered when Renee dove her tongue deep inside her. 

Renee’s licking faltered as the toy began to enter. In the months she’d been gone, the largest thing she dared to put inside herself was a solitary finger, always trying to stay quiet on base. The girthy dildo was magnificent. She was stretched and stuffed to satisfaction as the toy pushed in, her inner walls airtight around it. In response to the penetration, she only got wetter, drooling down onto the tub floor. One of her hands left Natalie’s leg to pinch her nipple and knead her breast. It was deep inside her, so goddamn deep. Renee’s mind was fuzzy already as she swallowed another mouthful of Natalie’s wetness. She felt drunk and she wanted another drink. 

The silicone base bumped against her outer lips and Natalie tapped the toy a few times. Renee’s legs had splayed further and her thighs were tense. She jerked when Natalie’s finger grazed her stiff clit. 

“I’m going to make you cum my Renee.” Natalie whispered as the showerhead was maneuvered between her thighs. 

The powerful stream of hot water hit directly on her clit. Renee kicked and moaned, her hips rising against the new pleasure, but Natalie went further. She held the showerhead right against Renee’s spread lips, hitting both her clit and her sensitive folds. Natalie ground her hips on Renee’s face and the message was received:  _ keep licking me _ . 

Attentive as always, Renee resumed her cunnliingus much to Natalie’s delight. She was keenly aware of how wound up she was, the travel, the separation, the fact that her fiancee was so damn _ hot _ worked under her skin. Every pulse of the water and throb of her needy cunt on the toy was glorious. 

Her toes curled and her legs awkwardly shifted, slipping and sliding on the wet ceramic floor. Natalie herself was leaning more and more on the shower floor for support as her wetness trickled down Renee’s face. She was enraptured by the woman below her, and as climax came closer, she became lost in her. 

Both had the same idea; time it just right to finish together. They’d made love countless times and knew the other’s signs well. Renee’s eyes rolled and fluttered, Natalie’s skin flushed red. Through it all, their eyes locked. As the lovers fell into the thralls of orgasm, they watched each other, just happy to have the chance. 

Renee carried Natalie out of the bathroom, wrapped in a bathrobe and her hair in a towel. She laid her on the couch by the fire, cuddling her smaller frame into hers before kissing her cheek like she had to to stay alive. Natalie was still giggly in the afterglow of the back to back orgasms.

“Renee! Stop it, you’re being silly!” Natalie mock pleaded. 

“Make me stop starlight.” She knew there wouldn’t be any resistance to affection, not now. Still, Renee paused for a moment before Natalie grabbed her chin and pulled her back. 

Natalie ran her hand down Renee’s arm, feeling every familiar tiny scar. As she returned her gaze to Rebee’s piercing grey eyes, she felt her soul beared to the woman holding her. 

“You know, I used to look up at all the stars and try to guess which one you were near. Yet, they all seemed so dull without you.” When Renee was around, they would lay on the rooftop, side by side while Renee named off systems and constellations. If she was just making it up or if she was genuine, Natalie never knew, but it didn’t matter. Her pet name had come from one of those evenings.

_ “It’s wondrous up there, the stars. I could spend all night looking at them, and still tomorrow night they’d steal my breath.” Natalie had said. _

_ “That’s it then, you’re my starlight. What, I think it's cute?” Renee protested when Natalie shoved her shoulder. _

“I’ll make dinner when I can feel my legs again. I’m going to tire you out eventually.” Natalie promised.

Renee smiled. She couldn’t wait for what the love of her life had in store. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, kudos, feedback, and suggestions are welcome.


	9. Just a Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After teasing her all day, Wraith finally takes mercy on her girlfriend and gives her some quick head in the dropship lab.
> 
> FYI, Wattson is trans in this and uses 'dick' 'cock' etc...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short shot while I finish up the next larger chapter; Voidwalker threesome.

“Wh-What If Doctor Caustic finds us?” Natalie whined as her jeans were tugged halfway down her thighs. Wraith's fingers were already in the waistband of her panties. 

“Then I’ll suck his dick too and let him know I know how to take care of you.” She teased and yanked the cotton underwear down to join the jeans. 

There would be no more protest, Natalie wanted this almost as much as Wraith. Her cock had been straining in her jeans all day as lewd thoughts of Wraith refused to leave her mind. Thankfully, Wraith was happy to alleviate her problem in the dropship lab. 

“Such a beautiful cock. You’re perfect Natalie.” She whispered and her tender lips pressed against the underside of her tip. The glancing touch was electric, eliciting a twitch from her stiff erection. Natalie whimpered a plea for more touch. 

Wraith was efficient as always. She lubed up one palm with spit and jerked Natalie from base to tip, giving her sensitive cockhead extra care. At the same time, she laid kisses along her five-inch shaft before refocusing on her balls. She gently sucked on one, then the other, both were in need of an emptying.

“You have the cutest cock. Always so happy to see me.” She smooched Natalie’s tip again, already pulsing with her racing heart.

“Because you always do this...” Natalie whined. It wasn’t a complaint. Wraith was a skilled lover and intimate as they came. 

Wraith smirked and wrapped her lips around Natalie’s shaft. She suckled just the tip, looking up at Natalie with devious amusement in her eyes. 

Natalie’s hands jumped to grab the edge of the lab table as the expert oral weakened her knees. Thanks to her smaller size, Wraith could take all of her with ease. Every inch of her was enveloped in a warm, soft mouth while her tender frenulum was relentlessly teased by Wraith’s tongue. Wraith felt her come to a full erection, a sensation that never seemed to get old. 

Her head began to bob back and forth. It was a well-practiced pace, fast enough to make Natalie’s knees weak, but slow enough to draw out the blowjob. A gentle hand gripped Wraith’s bun, not so much pushing as guiding. In turn, Wraith grabbed Natalie’s ass, squeezing it and pulling herself all the way down. Her lips pressed against her crotch with each arcing bob of her head. 

“Ah, merde...that is very good.” Natalie moaned. 

She looked down at the woman on her knees. The stone-cold Void queen of the Arena was nowhere to be found, replaced by a soft and tender woman who loved to make her girlfriend feel amazing. Each rock of her head dragged her lips along all of Natalie’s cock and ended with a moment of teasing eye contact. She made sure to rub the inside of her cheek on Natalie’s head and to keep her lips sealed tight. There were few sights more beautiful than Wraith’s eyes so full of adoration while Natalie’s cock was in her mouth. 

Salty precum leaked into Wraith’s mouth. Her oral only got more intense. She flicked her tongue over Natalie’s tip and she threw her head back in pleasure, unleashing a long moan. 

_ “ _ _ Parfaite, tu es incroyable mon amour...je t'aime…”  _ The whispers in her native French were as good a praise as any Wraith could hope for. And not much gave her more of a thrum of heat in her chest than the control that came with a good blowjob. Her purr of satisfaction vibrated Natalie’s cock and drew a delicious whimpering gasp from her. More precum dribbled onto her anxious tongue and Wraith gulped it down to  let her know that finishing in her mouth was fair game. However, her eyes flashed with the Void and she pulled her lips off of Natalie’s needy erection. 

“A little birdie told me someone’s coming, we better be quick.” And then she was right back to the blowjob. Her slurps became louder and her tongue was more aggressive. Wraith made a point of holding herself deep for moments that stretched on, straining some water to her eyes. 

“Close...I’m getting close Wraith.” Her thighs were quivering and her hips jerked against the stimulation. 

Wraith’s eyes locked with hers and she made an effort to suck her off harder. Her grip on the table was making her knuckles white by now. Wraith’s gorgeous and intense eyes eroded what little resistance Natalie had. 

“I’m cumming!” She cried and thrust her hips forward. 

It was Wraith’s favorite part, her reward for pleasing her girlfriend. Her breath hitched as ropes of hot cum splattered into Wraith’s mouth. The tender expression on her face and the quivering of her lower lip somehow made her more beautiful than usual and the little sounds she made sent Wraith’s heart fluttering with love. All that reaction just from her. 

She counted three hard spurts of salty seed followed by a steady trickle of what was left. Wraith groped her ass and used her other hand to squeeze along Natalie’s cock, milking the last of her load into her mouth. Her fingers ringed around her shaft and squeezed down it, ensuring not a drop was left in her. Some excess dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt. 

She pulled lips off of Natalie and was forced to hold her steady as her knees gave out. Just inches from her face, Wraith swallowed the cum Natalie had given her. Natalie’s half-lidded eyes fluttered while Wraith pulled her pants back up and tucked her softening cock into her panties. 

“Thank you Wraith, you were  _ magnifique _ .” She said in a slurred whisper. 

“Anytime.” She smiled and kissed her on the cheek. “You know how much I like doing that.”

Just then, the lab door swung open. Wraith barely had time to wipe her chin with her sleeve as Elliot walked in. With Natalie still in the afterglow and shaky, Wraith had to think quickly. 

“Ladies, I’m not interrupting anything special, am I?” Elliot joked with himself. It wasn’t yet public knowledge that Natalie and Wraith were an item, and it certainly wasn’t to be known that the latter sucked her girlfriend off in public places. 

“Not at all. I was just picking my bracer up from Nat.” She grabbed an empty yogurt carton from the table, thankful for Natalie’s choice of lunch. “And grabbing a snack. Thanks, Nat, it was delicious.” There were still some remnants of creamy cum on her lips. 

Natalie steadied herself, finally able to support her own weight again. She wanted to adjust her jeans, her cock was awkwardly down one leg but Elliot was too close. Instead, she kissed Wraith on the cheek, continuing the illusion of normalcy.

“You’re welcome. If you want more, let me know. I’m always happy to share with you.” She squeezed Wraith’s butt, her way to promise something for later. 

“Get a room, jeez.” Elliot scoffed and began to work on his holo-projectors. 

Wraith hugged Natalie and ground her crotch on her thigh. 

“That made me so wet.” As Wraith hummed and exaggerated her pleasure with the gesture, Natalie’s cock stirred back to an erection. “I’ll be at the gym if you need me.” Wraith kissed Natalie one last time, leaving her with another growing hardon and now no way to alleviate it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to make requests!
> 
> As always, kudos and feedback are appreciated.


	10. Third Partied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While coming with ways to make their intimacy more exciting, Wattson asks for a threesome with only Wraith. A ghost from her past provides the perfect opportunity.
> 
> Additional tags: oral sex, strap ons, vaginal sex, anal sex, double penetration, multiple orgasms
> 
> Request by Gamory

Calling her sex life since starting to date Renee ‘dry’ or ‘bland’ was not something Natalie would dare do, but that being said, she was hoping to add a little more spice. An overheard conversation between Elliot and Bloth gave her an idea that her girlfriend had been in favor of. It was a simple game; write down wants on pieces of paper and put them in a jar. They would trade jars, shake them up, and pick at random. The selections would then be on the menu for that night, barring any hard limits crossed. Tonight was the first go of this game. 

They sat at their dining room table with a mason jar in front of each chair. Natalie noticed she’d stuffed far more paper into her jar than Renee. It was obvious enough that she must have noticed too, but she wasn’t saying anything while she fished around inside.

“No peeking.” Natalie’s teasing reminder was meant for the voices, but they rarely listened to her. 

Renee gave a sarcastic smile and pulled one strip out with an exaggerated flurry. Natalie was an instant behind with one of her few options. 

“You first.” Renee insisted. 

Natalie carefully unfurled the elaborately folded paper, the price to pay for getting Renee into origami. The mystery box had her leg shaking. That mix of excitement and fear exhilarated her. 

“French maid outfit?” Natalie cocked her head.

“I just think you’d look really hot dressed like that. And we could roleplay a little. You said there’d be no judgment Natalie.” Renee finished with a teasing finger leveled at her. 

“Well, we won’t be able to do that tonight, unless…” Natalie dragged out her last word and saw the blush in Renee’s face. “Unless a certain pervert already bought naughty outfits?” That made her glowing bright red.

“It was on sale.” Renee mumbled as if she had to justify it. To assure her, Natalie blew a gentle kiss at her but only succeeded in making her blush harder. Despite her teasing, Natalie was already picturing herself in the costume, fake cleaning the bedroom while she seduced Renee into desperate need, then giving in and fulfilling her want. She hoped whatever Renee drew from the jar was compatible.

“And you want a threesome.” Renee said casually and turned the scrap of paper around. “Who else do you want? I’m retaining veto privilege here.” 

“I was hoping with you.” Natalie said slowly. 

The realization dawned on Renee, but rather than shoot her down, she leaned back in her chair and held a fist to her face, deep in thought. Her eyes closed and Void energy sizzled on her skin. It arced across her fingers as her eyes began to glow, Natalie could hear the whispers of the Void, and then, it was abruptly over and Renee was smiling.

“She’ll be here Friday. She’s got other obligations right now, and so do I.” Her sultry whisper sent a shiver down Natalie’s spine. “Now, go to the bedroom and look in the closet. Unless you want me to watch.” 

Natalie stood and took her hand. There was no reason not to tease Renee and begin getting her in the mood for needy, possessive sex. 

  
  


Ten at night was set as the meetup and Natalie had taken over preparations at home while Renee went about buying some new toys. Natalie ensured their shared apartment was spotless and that the fridge was stocked with food and booze. The sheets were changed out for a more resilient, but still angel soft set that could endure (hopefully) a weekend of intense sex. Just as she finished the laundry, Renee returned with an armful of bags. 

Strictly speaking, they didn’t  _ need _ more sex toys, but this was a special occasion and so expanding the arsenal was in order. This time she didn’t show off her new toys, trying to keep Natalie on her toes. 

“Oh come on Renee, just show me one!” Natalie begged and tried to bribe her with a kiss. That earned a playful middle finger. “I only accept that finger when you put it inside of me.” 

“If I didn’t need you at one hundred percent, I’d already have it there. Now, she’s going to be here soon, so go get changed. We’ll be waiting, Nat. I love you.” She couldn’t help but remind her and kiss her cheek. When Natalie turned around, she got more daring and affectionately smacked her ass.  _ Love to see you go Nat. _ She mused to herself. 

If the maid outfit wasn’t still being repaired after Renee got  _ very _ carried away she would have considered wearing that. Second best was a set of white lingerie that had been a self-indulgent Valentine’s gift from Renee that soon became a staple when Natalie really wanted to reward her. The lacy bra and panties bore tiny blue bows and afforded no modesty. A thin strip of sheer panty vanished between her ass and her small breasts looked outstanding in the well fitted bra. For good measure, she wore the white stockings that came halfway up her thighs. She brushed a hand down her leg, always happy with how this set of underwear made her look and how badly it made Renee want her. Right as she got up to see Renee, she heard the distinct zip of a portal. 

Natalie snuck out of the bedroom on her tiptoes. Maybe it was pointless to try and surprise two women who got warnings from the Void, but in the end, neither heard her coming. Each soft step closer brought the other women into more clarity, soon Natalie could hear hushed voices and the stripping of clothes. Hard plastic clattered on the floor and as she rounded the corner, she came across a swoon-worthy sight. 

There were two Renee’s in her living room. One in nothing but her boxers with raven hair flowing over one shoulder had to be hers. The visitor was clearly the same woman, but at the same time, distinctly her own. She wore her hair in a short undercut and was noticeably leaner with more muscle definition than Renee. The top half of her deep purple bodysuit hung limp around her waist and the pieces of her matte white armor lay tossed over the floor. Both Renees stopped and looked at Natalie, their eyes widening and mouths opening in the same stunned way. 

“I may have made a mistake leaving this world before meeting you. Renee didn’t lie, you’re stunning.” The visiting Renee said in a sultry whisper. “Seriously, she didn’t shut up about you. I’m the Voidwalker, you can call me V.” 

Natalie only nervously giggled to herself, too amazed and too excited to make a coherent response. The color rose in her cheeks the longer she took in the sight.

“Fuck it, easy way.” V said and briefly phased, leaving the last of her armor behind. “Give me these, come on.” She grabbed Renee’s boxers and yanked them down, at last leaving both of them completely naked. 

Natalie’s mouth went dry and heat built between her legs. The smug and hungry looks in their sharp grey eyes stole her breath away. Two pairs of Natalie’s favorite soft pale breasts, two sets of carved abs, two gorgeous women who wanted to do nothing but make love to her; what more could she ask for?

“Don’t think too hard Natalie, just have fun.” Renee whispered and pushed her onto the couch, a Wraith on either side. 

They were on her in an instant. Their hands rubbed up and down her arms and squeezed her belly. She turned her head back and forth, kissing both with passion. One hand held her chin, guiding her from one Wraith to the other as whichever one saw fit. Void energy tickled at her skin and stood her hair on end, one of the Wraiths got more daring and cupped her hand over Natalie’s ass. She squeezed and took in a low breath. 

What must have been Renee’s deft fingers undid her bra. Natalie didn’t even notice until cold fingers were on her nipple. She gasped.

A hand took her entire breast, kneading it and lifting it. When Natalie turned to kiss one Wraith, she found nothing but air. An instant later, those lips were on her breast. Natalie peeked down and saw Renee’s flowing hair. She gently suckled, letting just the tips of her teeth tease at the sensitive bud. V wasn’t far behind. She was aggressive, taking Natalie’s areola in her teeth and sucking hard. The gasps came out stuttering through the desynced suckling. Two sets of eyes locked on Natalie’s flushing face. Their mismatched tenderness and lust swirled in her mind as her nipples were tugged and pinched. 

Renee slowly brushed her hand up Natalie’s thigh, aimed for her already dampening sex. One after another, her fingertips traced over sheer panties that offered no reprieve from her Void infused fingers. Natalie pushed her head back against the couch, losing herself in the needy touch. A light tap on her thigh and Natalie raised her legs. Foreplay alone couldn’t get her off, not tonight.

Both Wraiths knelt next to her creamy thighs, laying simultaneous kisses on her hips. Their teeth latched onto her panties and dragged them down. They literally peeled off with a sticky sound, stands of arousal were left on her glistening labia. With her panties no longer an obstacle her lovers turned to between her legs. Her lower lips were throbbing with arousal and parted to reveal her pink folds soaked in wetness. The intoxicating aroma of her need washed over the women, fueling their hunger for her. Their newest barrage of kisses all over her legs made Natalie squirm. The adoration of one Wraith intense, but two? That was nearly overwhelming. 

“You first, taste her.” Renee hushed to V. 

For an instant she hesitated, her aggression gone. Then, her mouth was all over Natalie. Just like her first time with Renee, her mouth enveloped her lower lips and her upper lip over Natalie’s clit without mercy. The awaited contact crashed over her like a wave, shaking Natalie’s thighs and curling her toes. V’s sucking kisses had Natalie’s legs squirming, but powerful hands kept them apart. Not to be left out, Renee’s mouth returned to Natalie’s perky breasts. 

More hushed moans fell from Natalie’s quivering lips. One handheld V’s head right where it was needed, prickled by the short stiff hair of her undercut. Natalie’s other fingers wove through silken hair to hold Renee at her stiff nipple. 

Two fingers scissored her outer lips apart, clearly Renee’s from the cold touch of one of her rings. It became clear the two Wraiths were communicating through the Void. As if to prove that, the women synchronized. Every tease of her clit came in the same instant as a gentle bite on her nipple. Suckles fell into time with each other and the nails tenderly scratching her inner thighs came with a grope of her tit. Her breaths hitched and her moans couldn't form a sound anymore. Natalie was slipping into a place she very much wanted to be. 

V eased Natalie’s thighs onto her shoulders and pushed herself in harder while shaking her head in a small arc. A hard squeeze of her breast toed the line between pleasure and pain, but V’s finger pushing inside of her only registered as raw bliss. Renee stole her squeal of pleasure with a lustful kiss.

Hot arousal ran down V’s chin as she devoured Natalie. She made sure she was loud, she made sure she was possessive. V didn’t have sex, and she certainly didn’t make love; she  _ fucked _ . Her palm cracked against Natalie’s thigh drawing a yelp of surprise. The same hand tenderly rubbed the already reddening skin, assuring this was all in play. Another smack had her legs squeeze down on V’s head, only making her cunnilingus more intense. Renee was the same way and Natalie had no intentions to stop her. Renee left Natalie’s breast. The tender flesh was red and marked by her teeth, a treatment she now intended to inflict upon her other. 

“How many fingers can a good girl take?” V growled.

Natalie stuttered out a response that didn’t even approach English or French. This was everything she wanted it to be and so much more. 

“Stay with two. She’ll get more later.” Renee helped out, this time leaving her breasts for good. She knelt down next to V and joined her tongue, head between Natalie’s legs. 

Together, they were merciless on her. One of Renee’s hands rubbed up and down Natalie’s calf, a familiar sensitive spot. Natalie pushed her head harder against the cushions. The two tongues on her vulva were certainly more potent than one, she never got this wound up this fast. And the Wraiths knew. As the spring in her coiled, they practically made out over her clit. V’s fingers continued to pump inside her, now soaked with her arousal. A sizzle of Void lept from Renee’s tongue to Natalie. One final thrust of fingers and tongues and she came undone. 

Her hips bucked rapidly, her strangled cries suppressed by her own hands clapped over her mouth. Natalie’s toes curled and her thighs pushed the Wraiths together. They held their lips against her clit, happy to take her overflowing juices in their mouths. 

Natalie’s body was hot and now covered in a thin layer of sweat. Hands migrated over her heaving chest and abdomen, grabbing at her soft form and scratching down her sensitive skin. Every sensation was electric, vague but potent on her body. Renee’s head stayed between Natalie’s thighs. As always, she couldn’t get enough of her taste, content with kissing her all over. 

“That was a good one. But can you give me one more?” V’s wispy voice wrapped around Natalie as she nodded.

On an unspoken cue, Renee pulled Natalie onto the floor with her and smothered her in more kisses. With a swirl of her hand, V summoned a portal and a sizable strap-on dildo dropped onto her lap. Heat bloomed again in Natalie’s belly as V settled into the harness. She knew that fake cock well, it was Renee’s favorite. 

Renee held onto the back of Natalie’s head and guided her lips to the tip of the strap. As Natalie began to bob her head at the tip, Renee slipped three fingers inside of her sopping vulva. She hummed with satisfaction and more kisses were layered onto her shoulders. Natalie’s bright blue eyes fell on V’s smug face. The assuredness made her feel delightfully small. 

“Deeper.” V demanded.

Natalie had kept up her blow job skills thanks to Renee’s kink for it. Still, she couldn’t throat this strap. Even if it wasn’t so long, it was thicker than any real dick she’d ever seen. But Natalie took all she could. The silicone was slick in her mouth, flavored with lube that oozed from an internal reserve. Sucking it made Natalie feel so dirty, so sexual. It was a side of herself that Renee had helped to draw out. Her oral had to pause for a prolonged moan when Renee’s fingers started to draw across her g-spot. She was growing impatient with need, a need to be fucked by these two. 

“We both want to fuck you.” Renee whispered.

So that was the score; double penetration. The rush of a new experience thrummed inside of her. Buttstuff was nothing new, but taking a dildo in both places was. Natalie pulled her lips off of V’s strap with a loud pop and turned to her Renee. That face never failed to captivate her, all of her angles and tiny scars committed to memory. In Renee’s arms, she knew she was safe, that she was loved. 

“Only if Renee is the one in my butt. I know how much she loves my butt.” Natalie kissed her now embarrassed girlfriend. 

Natalie rose on shaky legs and crawled onto V’s lap. Hands rougher than Renee’s found her hips, pinching her belly fat between her fingers and palm. The tender caress of Renee’s chest moved up her smooth back, her own hands cupping Natalie’s breasts again. It was as if Renee felt the need to prove her love, parading kisses all up her back and onto her neck. Her chin came to rest on her shoulder just long enough to whisper “I love you” before she rose behind her. The Void surged and faded, Renee had just donned her own strap. 

She lowered onto V, her eyes closed while she groaned. Even warmed up, the filling sensation was potent. She gripped V’s shoulders tight and rocked her hips back, taking all of the strap like a champ. Hands clapped down firmly on both her cheeks, jolting the toy inside her and punching a squeak from her lips. 

“She does make the best sounds. I’d love to hear what I can make you sing from you here.” V massaged her ass. 

“We’ll start with my name.” Renee crooned and poked the tip of her finger to Natalie’s puckered ass. 

A now-familiar tingle of Void surged inside her, purging anything Renee wouldn’t want on her tongue because, well, she loved Natalie’s butt. The ass eating had started at Natalie’s request and neither had found an excuse to stop. Renee was about to remind her why. 

V tugged Natalie’s round asscheeks apart and Renee dove in. She grabbed Natalie’s hips as her tongue swirled around her rim before eagerly diving inside. The soft and delicate walls of her ass twitched against the experienced tongue that sought to taste everything. Renee was moaning louder than Natalie. The sucking kisses only made things better while Renee pushed her face in even harder. 

“Wow. You  _ really _ like that. I could never get into anal, not even for an ass this fine.” Her hand cracked on Natalie’s ass, making her yelp. 

Her small jerk pulled Renee’s tongue from her, leaving her spit-lubed butt empty if just for a moment. Two fingers pushed inside, thrusting and twisting to stretch her out for the big finish. Natalie’s head tucked into V’s chest, her blonde hair strewn over her breasts. By the time Renee had a third finger inside her, Natalie couldn’t think of anything else. 

“ _ J'ai besoin de toi à l'intérieur, ma amour. Maintenant.”  _ Natalie whined. Slipping into her native tongue was a symptom of unquenchable need. 

“Ah ah ah, you know I don’t speak French  _ petite étincelle,  _ English please.” Renee did speak French. Not well, but enough to get when Natalie was begging. She just liked to hear it again.

Natalie rocked her hips into her fingers, stroking the strap already inside of her. V spanked her again, this time her ass began to redden.

“F-fuck me Renee. I need you to fuck me, fuck my butt. Make me cum, please Renee.” That fit the bill. 

The momentary loss of her fingers was regrettable. Natalie whined when her hole was left unattended but was soon humming with joy as Renee pushed the tip of her strapless into her. It felt new, not like any of the other toys she ever used back there. Her ever considerate girlfriend had bought this toy just for her, just to make her feel good. The toy easily slid deeper, its smooth plastic body gliding in without a hint of pain. With both Wraiths inside of her, Natalie was fuller than she’d ever been. 

They began to thrust. Natalie cried out and clung tighter to V. The Wraiths communicated through the Void, working into a mind-numbing rhythm. One in, one out; one in, one out. The steady stream of grunts and moans they pumped from Natalie were as drunkening as the pungent smell of her arousal that trickled down V’s strap. And she was not passive either, she worked her hips against their cocks, taking them deeper and practically giving V a lap dance. Though her head hung low in pleasure, she was not tired to beaten, she was going to fuck as much as she was fucked. 

While V groped her ass and delivered swift swats, Renee reached around and again cupped her breasts, rolling her nipples between her fingers. The mix of sharp pain and burning pleasure was incredible. She was on cloud nine with these two, nothing but happy to please and be pleased. The bodies of her lovers rubbed delightfully on her own.

“Merde…” She groaned when the Wraiths changed strategy. 

They now thrust as one, pumping her in perfect sync. Her g-spot was sandwiched between them and hit over and over with unrelenting precision. They didn’t even have to tend to her clit. They didn’t have to, but they still did. Renee left one boob alone and trapped her erect clit under a very skilled finger. She rubbed it in a small circle, just the way Natalie liked. She was melting between her Wraiths.

“Cum for us.”

“Yeah Nat, scream our name.”

“You’re fucking sexy like this.”

“Come on Nat, cum. We want you to cum.” 

Their voices swirled in her already cloudy brain. She couldn’t respond with words, only a pathetic needy moan and more hip action. Warmth tingled throughout her body, her core felt like it might explode with pleasure. 

The Wraiths pushed in on her squishing her body between theirs. Renee bit her shoulder, V sucked her tongue. Thrusts slammed deep inside of her, hitting all the right places. Renee had two fingers on her clit now, rapidly stroking it like a tiny speed bag. Between bites and all the sloppy sounds of sex, Renee whispered her love into Natalie’s ear over and over. That did it, one final confession of love and Natalie couldn't do anything else but succumb to her passion. 

“Oh Reneeeeeeeeeeee!” She squealed and her body tensed, thrown to the heights of bliss. Every thought left her head for just a moment, her world became nothing but pure contentment. She was weightless as her lovers held deep, letting her ride it out in long moans. V awed at her face, relaxed into something so primal, so tender. 

She collapsed onto V, panting and idly stroking her body. Both Wraith kissed along her shoulders, smoothing her cheeks and whispering their praise. 

“I think we did good.” Renee teased.

Natalie leaned her head back and kissed Renee’s lips, just softly at first. Their tiny kisses devolved into giggly passion before V rolled her eyes and spoke up. 

“Okay you two, we get it you’re deeply in love. Be sentimental when I’m not around, I’m here to fuck. But something tells me you’re done for tonight?” V scoffed. Natalie nodded. 

Still thrumming with afterglow, she carefully slipped off of the straps. Renee scooped her up into her arms, holding her secure. The message was clear to V, she was in charge of getting the bath ready. It was only fair, Nat was still the girlfriend of this other version of her. She left the lovers to cuddle while she carried out the Void transmitted instructions. 

  
  


V came back to a sickeningly cute scene. Natalie rested her cheek against Renee’s chest, her soft breast making the perfect pillow. One hand held a fistful of her midnight air, the other held onto her broad shoulder. Their legs intertwined over the now filthy couch. They’d get washed later, for now Renee would hold her arms around Natalie for as long as she needed and whisper about her love. Her breath came slow and steady, and along with it, the most soothing sound in the world to Natalie; Renee’s heartbeat. Each thump of her love-filled heart washed through Natalie like a gentle and warm breeze. Her palm idly rubbed Renee’s shoulder, feeling her worn and cool skin. 

“I love you, Natalie.” She whispered and kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you too.” Natalie murmured. 

“Was that too or two?” Renee teased. Neither Wraith would get an answer as exhaustion and the comfort of Renee’s arms lulled her to sleep. 

V and Renee glanced at each other, an unspoken thank you continued their truce. Whether V would ever return to their bedroom was up to Natalie, but she’d gotten the taste of this. With an endless multiverse of Wraiths, she saw a bright future ahead regardless of what these two lovebirds decided on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are welcome
> 
> As always, feedback and kudos are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> My first go at writing smut, so this may be a bit rough. As always, feedback is appreciated


End file.
